Her Life
by Probie girl1717
Summary: Ziva David's sister has just been killed. She doesn't know who to turn to and who she can trust. Tony shows up and shows her the joy in life. TIVA. A high school FanFic. This is my first ever one. This story is for the memory of Ziva, we will miss you.
1. Her Life

Eli David pushed his oldest daughter into the wall, her feet dangling a good two inches. He put his face inches away from hers as he whispered his death threat.

" Ziva, my sweet Ziva," he said as his hands tighten around her neck. " You need to tell me where your brother is, can you do that for your Abba?" Ziva tried to speak but his grasp was to tight. Frustrated, he threw Ziva into his desk.

Ziva held in her scream for her sisters sake. Eli crossed the room and broke her arm by stepping on it. As he left he turned saying over his shoulder," Maybe next time you'll answer me." He turned away and started to head off to work, whistling his favorite tune.

~NCIS~

Kate sat at her desk as flashes of a handsome isreali man named Ari crossed her mind. She would never tell Gibbs but she was in love. From the moment she had seen his smile. This was not the only thing she kept from Gibbs. While Ari had her trapped he had told her about his sister. Her name was Ziva and she was a 16 year old assassin in training. She was a wild child to be blunt. She had held her first knife at four and fired a gun two years later. The only normal kid stuff she did was danced, ballet. Ari had said she was good, amazing even. She was going to be one off the greats and her name was to be spoken in every household. She never got the chance, when her mother went missing Eli had pulled her. Ari said their father never saw her dance once.

Kate thought about it. Ari sounded very fond of her, she must feel the same. Maybe she knew were he was. She had to tell Gibbs. The silver haired fox rounded the corner then with Tanner DiSadano hot on his trail. Gibbs wasn't listening because he was talking to his adoptive son Tony.

" No, Tony, you can not take the car to go get some movie! Jen can take you when she gets home. I have to go now, got a lead. See you when I get home, ya I love you too." he shut his phone and turned to face Kate and pointed a finger at her.

"Gibbs I think I know were we can find Ari. He has a-" Gibbs cut her off.

"Sister. Lives there." he pointed to the blinking dot on the screen. " Kate with me. DiSadano and McFrall you stay here. We got a terrorist to get."

~NCIS~

Ziva was rushing around her house like a mad women. She picked up her phone to call her brother, only to get voicemail.

" Ari, it is Ziva. Were are you? Father has gone back to hitting me. He has not hurt Tali yet, but he might soon. Please call me, I need you here as my protector." She hung up. She had more important stuff to do.

She had sent her sister off to the market so she did not have to see her cry. She had to get her in a hour so dinner could be ready when her father came home, if it was not she would be beaten, She was just about to bop, no hot, no hop in the shower when she heard a light knock at her door. She ignored it as she turned her music up. She stripped down and jumped in. The cold water ran down her back and her curly brown hair. The people were getting angry because the knocking was getting louder, she then heard a gruff voice,

" OPEN UP! NCIS AGENTS!" she waited to see if any noise could be heard. Nothing. Thinking they were gone she resumed her shower. Four minutes later she heard the bathroom door burst open. Ziva screamed and reached for the knife hidden behind the coconut shampoo.

" STOP! DROP YOUR WEAPON! NCIS AGENTS! Get dressed and meet us in the hall."

Four minutes later Ziva opened the door to see who was going to make her late. She saw a women of about 30 with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. She wore a black windbreaker and black jeans with some girly pink sneakers. The man was about 40 with salt and pepper hair and ice blue eyes. He was in the same clothes only with brown work boots. Ziva walked over to them with her arms crossed over her chest.

" Can this be fast? I have to go get my sister in 10 minutes. What do you want?" She expected them to avoid the question but this man was blunt.

" Your brother Ari, for being terrorist. Tell us were he is." Ziva laughed.

" My brother and I are Mossad, our father is director and we are not terrorist, we fight against them. To say he is one of those monsters is an insult. Now, like I told my father, I do not know were is is. I have tried calling him. I have to go get my sister. Goodbye." She turned to leave but the man grabbed her broken arm. Ziva hissed out in pain. The man quickly drew his hand away. Suspicion filled his eyes. For the first time he noticed the bruises around her neck.

" Your father beats you doesn't he? It's okay, you can tell me." Zivas eyes filled with panic. She did not want to get her father in trouble.

" I... umm he-" She was cut off by a loud boom. The market down the street had blown up. The man pushed both women to the ground. " TALI! LET ME UP!" The girl struggled to break free. But, the women held her down.

" You have to stay down!" Ziva turned with tears running down her face.

" I can not! That is were my sister is!" Both agents turned to look at the girl.

" Are you sure?" The man asked. The girl only nodded as tears kept falling.


	2. Meeting him

**THANK YOU! It made my heart smile to get all the lovely reviews. To clear things I will try to stick to posting on Saturdays and Wednesdays, no promises, I might post early or late. I won't say why Eli wants Ari or if Ari is good or bad. Thank you again, enjoy chapter two. **

**Disclaimer: I will ****never own it but I wish it every night! **

* * *

Ziva slowly sank to the ground and wrapped her arms around her legs as the silent tears dripped down her face. Her sister, her baby sister was gone. I could not be true! Kate walked over to the girl to try to comfort her but she only screamed in her face.

" LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU ARE NOT MY IMA! I just... want my Ima." The last three words were but a whisper. Gibbs heart ripped in two at the words of this teenager. He walked over and bent down to her level.

" Who is Ima and can you stay with them while we find your ... father and brother." Her eyes moved down to look at the ground but Gibbs guided her chocolate eyes back to his ice blue ones.

" Ima, means mother in Hebrew. I can not stay with her because she is missing. I think my father had her killed. I have no one." Gibbs thought for a second before answering.

" Kate please take us to my house, we'll have Tony watch her." Gibbs grabbed the girl and picked her up. Zivas arms went around his neck and his arm went on the fold of her knee. He brought her to the car, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

Kate jumped in the driver's seat as Gibbs and Ziva climbed into the back. Kate looked back at the scene. _ This girls life was so sad. She needed comfort SO bad she was willing to take it from a man she just met. _She thought.

When she pulled into Gibbs driveway a boys face poked out of the window, when he saw it was Gibbs he raced out the door.

" Hey Katie! Gibbs, why are you home so early?" Tony stopped talking when he saw a beautiful girl in Gibbs arms, crying. He slowly walked over, not wanting to scare her. As soon as he came near a small whimper escaped her lips. " Hey, it's okay. I won't hurt you. What is your name, mines Tony." He gave her one of his Dinozzo grins. She only tightened her grip on Gibbs shirt.

" Her name is Ziva and she'll be staying for a while. Can you watch her while Jen and I are at work? She just needs a friend."

" Of course! But, why is she here?" Gibbs sighed.

" She is a 16-year-old trained assassin for Mossad. Her father beats her and her sister was just murdered. Her mother is missing and she thinks her father killed her. I don't know about the rest but she just said she was alone."

" God, I thought my life had sucked, hers makes mine look like a walk in the park. Yeah, I'll watch her, and be sure she has a friend." Gibbs only nodded as he brought a sleeping Ziva into the house. He set her down on the spear bed, leaving her to dream. Finally safe, or so he thought.

~NCIS~

Ziva woke up to the sound of a car driving away. What was she doing in this house? Was this another training game done by her father? Had he left her here to die? Does he really not care? All she knew was she had to save her sister. A boy walked into the room then. Ziva jumped up to fight him but a wave of nausea over came her. She felt herself start to fall. Tony jump across the bed ready to save her but Ziva hit him away. Tony reached out a hand when she got an idea. If she played the " helpless girl" it would let her gain their trust, then she could break it.

" Please, leave me alone! I do not want to be hurt anymore!" She faked cried.

" Hey, it's okay. I am a friend." he came over and wrapped his arms around her. "She didn't respond instead she threw herself into his arms and wailed. Her fingers gripped his shirt and the tears stained his shoulder. Tony ran his fingers through her hair as she started her story.

"Since I was 4 my father beat me, for anything. When I would fall off my bike or say a french word wrong or even breathing too heavily. My brother tried to stop it, he really did, but it never ended. My mother had no idea. I cried myself to sleep every night. The one and only thing that kept me from ending my life was my sister. She was so pure, never knowing who or what our father was. Now she is gone and I have nothing to live for. My brother, my protector, is wanted for terrorism my mother is missing, I think my father killed her and my sister is dead. What is left for me?" She was not sure why she told this man her weakness but it just happened.

" Marriage." Ziva turned to face him.

" What?"

" Marriage. Kids, life. Meeting your soul mate, falling in love, starting a family. There is lots to live for. You have to suffer the bad stuff to reach the good. Even if life seems to hard you have to keep going. Even though if might feel like no one will miss you, someone will. And you have to stick a round for that person." He smiled down at Ziva.

" That is beautiful but no one wants me. I am no soul mate for anyone, I am a killer."

" There is some one for everyone." He went to pull her into a hug but Ziva screamed when he put presser on her arm. He let go as soon as it left her mouth. " Ziva, what is wrong? Did I hurt you?" She shook her head.

" I... think it is broken.. My father stepped on it." _ What is up with me telling him_ everything? Tony helped her up and walked her to his car. He set her down and jumped in the driver's seat. He speed of to the hospital.

" Hospital. We need to get that looked at. Better think of your favorite color, if you did break your arm, your cast is gonna need a color." Ziva looked out the window. Once she gained his trust she would bring him down. After they pulled in it was a quick wait. They were in and out in an hour. Ziva had picked green for her cast.

" Can we get something to eat?" Tony heard the loud ominous gurgle of her stomach. A serious look took over his face.

" When was the last time you ate something? Please don't lie to me." Ziva started to pick at her nails.

" Three maybe four days." _More babbling! _

Tony felt anger fill his belly. Four days without food. God, she had to be starving.

" Sure, ever had Macdonald's?"

~NCIS~

Jenny was sick. How could a father do that to any child? Beatings, starve her and be trained as a killer. The pain that poor girl has gone through. She couldn't picture Jethro doing that to Tony or any child for that matter.

" Jen? Can she stay with us?" Jenny looked her husband in the eye and said,

" She can do more than stay, she's living with us."

* * *

**Hey! just so you know _this_ means that it is a persons thought. I am thinking of starting another fanfic and here is a sneak peek. Tony, Ziva, Abby and Tim go undercover to take down a terrorist cell, only to find the leader has a muslim daughter who needs their help to escape her father. Ziva and the girl bond over being the only girl in a camp. Sound good? **


	3. the truth

** I felt nice. there is chapter ! Your reviews just get better and better, not one bad comment yet! Can you guys help me? I am not sure if the title of the story works and any suggestions would be great! Thanks again! You guys have been so good I might post another chapter tomorrow! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, no I do not own NCIS. :(**

* * *

Ziva shoved her second Big Mac into her mouth and reached over to start on her chocolate shake. Her long slender fingers reached out for her large fries when Tony started to laugh.

" Whut bar boo bafing bat?" (What are you laughing about)

" I am laughing because you are the only girl I know who will touch a Big Mac and not be mad about it!" Ziva swallowed before she answered.

" Is there something wrong with them? I have never had one before... They're not quite kosher..." She took another big bite of her fries, soon she would run.

"They have McDonald's in Israel? I won't think they would with all Jewish people living there." Ziva nodded, glad of his knowledge of her religion and culture.

" Well, there are a lot of Jewish people here and you have one. Given there are probably more Jewish people in Israel... They do. We have the regular one with a red M and a kosher one with a blue M. I was not allowed to eat at either because they are not healthy. Well, I really wasn't allowed to get anywhere... But those girls that do not eat these are missing out!" She shoved another handful of fries when Tony got a text from Jenny.

From:**Mom **

To:** Tony D. **

**How is she doing? Is she all right? I know I sound worried but hey I am a mom, I have the right! Please come to NCIS. XOXO Jenny **

Tony flipped open his phone and sent his reply.

From:**Tony** **D.**

To:** Mom **

**She is fine. Just had her first and second Big Mac. Coming there now, and can you stop with the hugs and kisses stuff PLEASE!**

Tony turned to tell his female friend that they had to go when he felt two hands press into his neck. The last thing he saw before his world went black was a small figure running into the woods. As he felt his body slowly fade away he noticed the pain and sacredness in her eyes. He had to help, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

~NCIS~

Jenny was wondering why Tony and Ziva were late. She had sent that text over twenty minutes ago. She called up Jethro. By the time he had his way up to her office Jenny was pacing. As soon as the door opened Jenny started her rant.

" I worried! I texted Tony twenty minutes ago and they still aren't here! I called him ten times and he still hasn't called back. Can you get McFrall to trace his phone?" Gibbs walked over and held his wife of five years close.

" It has already been done. Let's go get our son."

~NCIS~

Ziva ran as fast as she could. The trees zipped by as her bare feet slapped into the forest floor. She had long ago left her shoes because she knew they could track her by that. She had to find her sister. She did not remember why she was with that man, Gibbs, But she knew she could not trust anyone. That was one of the good things her father taught her. She only had five miles to go.

She weaved left and looped back around to head to her house. She turned to face north but tripped over a tree limb. She heard a noise to her left and froze. Out walked her Father.(** thought about ending here but I thought that was to mean)** Ziva backed up till her back hit a tree. Eli crossed they clearing in one swift moment and lifted her up, throwing her across the forest edge.

"What are you doing here? You left me. Are you proud? I did what you taught me! I won this game!" Eli grabbed her by the hair and held on. Ziva tried to break free but could not. She did the only thing she could. Scream.

15 minutes earlier.

Gibbs and Jenny pulled into the parking lot at break neck speed, but with Jethro driving that's how it always is. This time Jenny didn't mind. Jenny jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped. She noticed Tony's midnight blue 1970 Chevelle Malibu. She threw open the door to see her son unconscious.

"TONY!" Jenny shook him but he would not wake up*. Gibbs came up and slapped him on the back of his head. Tony shot up.

"I'm up! I'm up!" it took him a minute to see that it was Jenny and Gibbs faces he saw, not Ziva's. " She ran, into the woods. We have to go get her! Look I know knocking me out wasn't the best move, but you made me promise to be her friend and that's what I am going to do. She is alone in the woods, scared. Don't tell me she isn't because she is an assassin. She had to be scared if she thought the only safe way out was to run. She needs us." Gibbs and Jenny shared a look.

" Tony, she hurt you and she can do it again. We know you made a promise but some promises have to be broken, and this is one of those times. We will send in someone to find her but, not you. You need to be looked at." She wrapped her arms around Tony but he threw them off.

" No mom. I made a promise and I intend to keep it." and with that Tony headed off into the woods.

* * *

**So you like? I really like this chapter. It is one of my favorites. Tell me what you think! I enjoy writing for you guys and I hope you enjoy reading it as muck. Thanks for the support and next chapter will be up tomorrow because you guys are awesome! * I know shaking only worsen the brain but Jenny was not thinking  
**


	4. Tali's smile

**Wow, I know I said only twice a week but all these reviews are great. Lets hope that this keeps going! I am having a little bit of writers block so next chapter might not be up so soon. I am happy to PM so please review! I am having a name contest. Any name will do. The best two names will be in the next chapter. Thanks nightgirl98 for the unwriteresblock. So for a rename should I use Her story or Her Life? The stared words have their English meaning at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to CBS, not me :(**

* * *

Tony wandered around looking for any signs of Ziva. _Where would she go? If I was her where would I go? HOME! Her house... is north, because that is where Gibbs came from._ Tony turned and started to head north. He noticed a mess of broken branches. It looked like a fight. He came around the corner. He saw Ziva stuck in a tree. Her hair weaved into the lower branches. She was talking to... the tree?

" Are you proud of me? I did what you taught me! I won this game!" She struggled for a moment then let out a scream. Tony raceed over a started to talk to her.

"Zi, Your safe. Ziva, let me help you. Your hair, it's stuck in the tree." Ziva turned to face him, tears running down her face. A big black ring lined it.

" No, Tony, Please go. I don't want my father to hurt you too." Tony looked around, but saw no one.

" No one is here. It is just us. Can I help you down? Please. " Ziva looked around, now noticing that her father was just a tree.

" Yes. Toda*. I am sorry it is just I though my father was here... I was just afternoon dreaming." Tony laughed as he untangled her locks of curls.

"It's daydreaming Ziva. This might hurt. If you're gonna stay with us you gotta know the rules. Rule 6. Never say your sorry, it's a sign of weakness." Ziva flinched as Tony pulled her hair, by accident.

"Does that mean everything was a dream?" Tony frowned.

"Not everything..." Ziva's face scrunched in confusion.

"What does not everything mean?" She noticed the pain in his eyes. "You mean, Tali... She's really... dead." Tony nodded. Finally, Ziva was free. She clasped and cried. Tony walked over to hold her. As soon as he was next to her, she fell into his arms and cried.

~NCIS~

Jenny and Gibbs look at each other before they head out into the woods.

"Jen, she's gonna be real hard to find. She's been trained in this stuff. The dogs will be lucky to find her. Tony, Tony is just... will find him." Jenny turned to look at Gibbs.

"That's the most I have ever heard you talk. I knew Ziva's mother. Rivka, what a sweet women. If I know anything Ziva, will loop back around and head home. I think she thinks that her sister is alive and this is a test by her father, she is gonna head north, we head that way." And with that Jenny and Gibbs headed off.

As they walked they noticed a bunch of broken branches. Gibbs pulled out his gun and put his finger to his lips. As he came around the corner and saw Ziva being held down by a man. She was crying. Jenny went to call out but Gibbs covered her mouth. He aimed his gun at the mans head, but something was bugging Jenny. That brown swooped up hair was all to familiar. The only person she knew that had that hair... Jenny flicked Gibbs gun up, missing Tony by inches.

"What was that, Jen?" Jenny only pointed to the frightened boy.

"You almost shot our son. How you survive out there I don't know. Tony, honey, are you okay? Ziva, Ziva are you okay?" She noticed a sad, broken little girl, not an assassin.

"I am fine, nice shooting dad. Ziva, not so much. She thought that this was like a war game done by her father. She just found out that her sister really is... gone. She is asleep. Can we just go home?" Jenny and Gibbs pulled Tony into a hug. Jenny turned to whisper in Tony's ear.

"Tony, I won't stop with the "Hugs and Kisses stuff". That's how I say I love you." He leaned in and kissed Jenny's check.

"Love you too. What are we gonna do about Zi. Can she still stay with us, I mean she needs us now." Jenny smiled at how caring her son was. He was going to make a wonderful husband some day.

"We've been meaning to talk to you. We want Ziva to live with us, we aren't adopting her, she can't handle that right now. Is that okay with you? I might be weird to have some strange girl-"

"No. That's fine. I think she needs us, and I think we need her."

~NCIS~

Ziva woke in the car. Her eyes so puffy and red she could barely see. She was done crying. That was not what Tali would want. _ She would want me to be happy. _Ziva had a flash back to last summer.

**FLASHBACK* **

Ziva, Ari and Tali ran around their yard, playing tag. Ari was it and Tali darted away from him, jumping in the way of a semi 18 wheeler. A loud honk ended their laughing. Tali turned, horror faced as the car drew near. Ziva yanked back her sister in time. She pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"T! You have to be careful. There is not a world were I would want to live without you. Promises me you will be more careful. For Ari, Ima and I. You're the baby, the baby has to live the longest."

"Iva, I will promise that if you promise me something."

"Anything, malach*."Ziva smiled and kissed the top of Tali's head.

"That you will still be happy. You have to be happy for me after I am gone. Your smile will make me smile, up in heaven. Then a ray of sunshine will come, so you know I heard you." Tears dripped down the girls faces.

" I promise."

**End of FLASHBACK* **

Ziva forced a smile on her face as she remembered her promise. _For Tali._ She though as a single ray of sunshine hit her face.

* * *

**Did I make you cry? Please till me I did, that was my goal. So my dad know ants his laptop back so updates won't be every day or every other day. It might be once a week or more. Please enter my name contest. I need names for the next chapter. **

**Toda: Thanks **

**Malach: angle **


	5. The Phone Call

**I really don't have any thing to say, oh wait! I didn't get any names! I can't remember why I wanted the names so we are okay. This chapter starts off at the Gibbs's home an hour or so later.**

**Disclaimer: Not now or ever will I own NCIS**

* * *

Ziva turned over in her bed. All of a sudden her stomach grumbled. Ziva jumped up and raced over to the bathroom that her and Tony shared. She jumped over Tony's late night mess, just barely making it to the toilet. She felt someones hands hold back her hair. Tony handed her a dishcloth.

"Guess the Big Macs made a reappearance." He said with a chuckle.

Ziva gave him the death glare then said," I now know why girl hate Big Macs." Tony remained silent for a spit second before bursting out laughing.

"I forgot the number one rule. Never on an empty stomach, stuff your face, or it will be your waste. I forgot to tell you that. Here, let's go watch a movie, your pick." Ziva only moaned in reply.

"I do not feel well enough to get up, just leave me here to buy!" She leaned over and emptied her stomach again. Tony pulled her hair back and braided it so it stayed out of her way.

"First off, it's die. Won't you feel better if you were on the couch? Here, let me help you." He picked her up bridal style and brought her into the living room. He lightly set her down and pulled his fluffy James Bond blanket around her. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a soup pan for when she had to throw up again. When he came back Ziva was looking at James Bond. The blanket had James Bond holding a gun, an explosion him behind him. The Aston Martin DB5 next to him. OO7 written across the back.

"Who is this OO7 guy? He looks like my old training teacher, Mr. Mitchen." Tony plopped down next to her, setting water next to Ziva.

"He is a movie and book character. We can watch the first one, ." Ziva nodded. Ten minutes later James Bond was on the big T.V. Ziva felt her eyes start to droop. She leaned over and rested her head on Tony's shoulder. Tony sifted at first but relaxed. He leaned his head against hers and fell asleep, the movie forgotten.

~NCIS~

Gibbs came out around 5:30, like always. He came out and started to make his coffee. He poured his cup and turned around, there were two teens asleep. Ziva was leaning into Tony, Tony had his arms around Ziva. He could tell Ziva had gotten sick in the middle of the night. _Glad __Tony is taking care of her, she needs it. _He turned of the forgotten movie. He pulled the blanket over the two sleeping teens.

"Jen, found our missing teens." He said as he came back to the bedroom.

"Were are they?" She asked as she put in her left earnings.

"Asleep in the living room. Ziva got sick in the middle of the night, They fell asleep watching Dr. No." Jenny smiled.

" He has been so sweet to her. Let me go check in her." Jenny brushed pasted Gibbs. When she reached the teens she leaned down and whispered to Tony.

"Tony, I need to talk to you." Tony grumbled and rolled over. Mumbling about shaken not stirred. "Tony!" He finally woke up.

"What? Can I just go back to sleep?" Tony rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sure, I just need to know about Ziva, is she okay? Do we need to take her to the doctor?"

" I don't know, maybe. She was throwing up all night, finally fell asleep around 1 a.m."

"Okay, we will make an appointment for around noon so you can sleep. Love you." She kissed his forehead.

"Night mom. Love you too." He pulled the blanket tighter around him.

~NCIS~

Tony, Ziva and Jenny pulled up to Dr. Kenneth Brow's practice.

"Is this were you go Ziva?" She nodded as she held her stomach. They helped Ziva inside. "I'll check us in. Tony will you go get my water bottle in the car?"

"Sure." He set Ziva sown then turned around and headed back to the car.

"Ziva David?" The nurse called. Ziva leaned over and whispered

"I have gone here for 6 years, You think They would get my last name right." They were led into a room at the back. A few minutes later The doctor came in, his back to them.

"So, how are you Ziva? I just joined this practice. I am Dr. Brow's brother , I am Dr. Uni Brow. What can I do for you?" He turned around, revealing a HUGE unibrow. It had to been growing for ten years at least. Ziva being the ever good agent ignored it.

"I think I have a stomach flu." Just then Tony came in.

"I got your... OH MY GOD!" he yelled as he saw the doctors brows.

"Is everything alright?" The doctor asked.

"I am sorry... Dropped my contact lenses." He lied effortlessly. He reached down and pretended to pack the ground. "Found it." He picked up a piece of dust and put it near his eye, letting it drop before he put his finger millimeters from his eyes. The rest of the appointment went of without another incident. The doctor gave Ziva some medicine, helping her feel better. As they were leaving Jenny got a phone call.

"Director Shepard. Yes, she is right here." She put her hand over the speaker. "It is for you Ziva." She held the phone over to the young girl.

"Shalom, this is Ziva."

"Hello Ziva." A male voice said.

"Ari?"

* * *

**Oh no! No new post till Sunday, sorry for the cliffhanger but, I am evil :)**


	6. Ari

**Only 2 reviews for chapter 5? Sad, but I do have 42 comments and still not one bad one! Great! I never told you guys the reasons behind the unibrow guy. The story is at the bottom. This chapter is a little slow so please don't hate. Does anyone read this?This part seems to be ignored...**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own a car, so no, I do not own NCIS or Subway**

* * *

"Ari?"

"Ziva, I have not done what they said I have. I need you to tell this to Jethro. I-"

"No, Ari." She looked at the shocked faces of Tony and Jenny. She mouthed _Pen and paper. Trace the call._

"What, Ziva. Please the only reason I have not called is father is looking for me. I can not risk it." Jenny handed Ziva a piece of paper and a pen. Ziva wrote down the number and handed it back.

"Ari, Did you get any of my messages? Father has been hitting me again. He broke my arm. Tali, Tali is dead Ari. She was blown up. Father is no were to be found. If you really are not what they say you are tell me." Ziva looked over to see Jenny on Tony's phone talking to Gibbs.

"Tali, is she really gone?" Ari whispered.

"Yes, she is. If that is all you have to say then hang up." She waited.

"No, no. I will tell you. I saw something father did, something bad. He is after me. For what NCIS wants is because I was undercover for father. It went too far. I left. I need Gibbs to here this. Meet me with Gibbs at our spot in an hour." And with that he hung up.

"He hung up before we could finish. Ziva, what did Ari want?" Jenny asked.

"He says he has not done what NCIS says he has. He said that he was undercover for Mossad and he quit. The reason he has not called is he saw my father do something bad, I do not know what. He asked that Gibbs and I meet him at a park were... Tali... loved to play. Will Gibbs do this for me?" Ziva looked into Jenny's eyes, pleading.

"Lets call him and see.

~NCIS~

Kate was sitting at her desk when Gibbs' phone rang. DiSadano, McFrall and Kate all looked at each other, no one darning to pick it up.

"Katie, he likes you the best, you pick it up. It could be Jenny. Either face Gibbs or Jenny." DiSadano said as he looked at the only female agent.

"Don't do it Kate. You could lose your job. Just let it go to voicemail." McFrall added.

"Do you know what happened to the last probie who let-" Kate cut of Tanner.

"Shut up Tanner. I got it." Kate reached over to pick up the phone when a hand stopped her.

"Get your hand off my phone." Gibbs barked as he answered his phone. "Yeah, he did? Where? When? Be right there." Gibbs slammed his phone down. "Gear up, Ari just called Ziva, he wants to meet." With that he headed to the elevator, his three probies right behind him.

~NCIS~

Jenny hung up the phone. "Gibbs and his team are coming. Are you sure you want to do this? He could be lying to you to get to Jethro." She said as anger filled Zivas eyes.

"He would never lie to me. If he planned on hurting anyone he would not have asked me to come. That is his way of saying that it is okay. He has protected my whole life, why now stop?" She looked at both Jenny and Tony, waiting for someone to say something.

"We will be here if you need us. I didn't leave your side in the woods and I am not going to do it now. Ziva,we trust you. Take us were we need to be, we will always follow." Tony said. He walked over and pulled his two favorite women into a hug.

Thirty minutes later, With Kate, DiSadano and McFrall in place Ziva and Gibbs leaving the car, Tony and Jenny. They walked into an open filed at the back of the park. Ari was already there. He smiled when he saw Ziva.

"Malach*, it is so good to see you. Gibbs, have I finally gained your trust? Let me tell my side of this awful story, but first I need a hug."

"I ain't giving you one." Gibbs said. Ari let out a laugh.

"Not from you, from my sister. I have not seen you in weeks. Come" Ari opened his arms and Ziva ran into them. Ari's hand ran up and down her hair.

"You have had your hug, send her back and start your story, you have ten minutes. Go." Ziva reluctantly let go and walked back to Gibbs.

"One day I came home from a run early. I saw men, Mossad men. They were taking out a body, from our home. Thinking it was you or Tali I raced in. There was blood all over the floor. Broken vases and china everywhere. I saw father in the corner with a bandage around this left arm. I raced up to him and asked whose body was that. He did not say anything. I again asked whose body that was and he said Ima's. He said they got in a fight and in his drunken state hit her over the head with a baseball bat. To make sure I never told anyone, he sent me away on a mission. I was to go undercover as a terrorist. Only, it got to far. They were killing without me telling them to. I faked my death and came here to tell you, they plan on killing Caitlin. "

* * *

**Sorry for that but,it keeps you coming back. Now for the unibrow story. **

**My sister and I were at Subway and we saw a man with a unibrow. It was huge and gross. I turned to my sister and whispered oh my god. The poor Subway guy had to ask what meat I wanted two times. Then two college guys behind us whispered Oh my god. We were all in shock. I would like to get 18 reviews for this chapter. Next one up on Wednesday **


	7. Movie Night

**Hey guys! I am SO sorry this is late, I had to help a family friend. Only one person said they read up here. I think this story will go till chapter 15-25. I have another story I am working on, maybe be posted this week , it may not ,so look for it. It is called _The Night by The Bar. PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM!__  
_**

**Disclaimer: I have a cat, but not NCIS, Despicable Me, One for the Money ,Skyfall, Lays or Red Vines**

* * *

**PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM!  
**

Gibbs turned to Ari. "Are you sure? I won't put my people in risk if you're not sure that her life is on the line."

"Yes, I am sure. She will be dead by tomorrow. We need a safe house for the both of us." Gibbs snapped his head to the right.

"Did I hear you right? For the both of you?Why should I help you?" For the first time Ziva spoke.

"For me. I can not lose another sibling. Please keep him safe." She turned and gave him the puppy dog eyes that Tony had taught her earlier. _Tony, this better work. I do not want to look like a fool for no reason. _

"Tony taught you that didn't he. It doesn't work for him and it doesn't work for you." Ziva's eyebrows rose. "Fine, they work for you. Ari we will put you in a safe house with Kate but you better protect her.

"I will, I- I will protect her with my life.

~NCIS~

Jenny and Tony pulled out, leaving Ziva and Gibbs.

"Tony, what do you say that we give Ziva a movie night. We can stop at the store and grab snacks and some movies?" Tony's face lit up.

"Yeah, that sounds great! I don't know what types of movies she would like so let's get a couple of different themes, if that is okay?" Jenny smiled.

"Of course, we can get different types of junk food too. Chips,candy and popcorn. Run wild." Tony's smile grow wider. At the end of the trip Tony had grabbed Despicable Me, One for the Money, Skyfall, a bag of salt and vinegar chips, sour cream chips, four bags of popcorn,a bucket of Red Vines and two boxes of Kedem tea biscuits. The biscuits were an Israeli candy that they had found in the kosher section.

"Is that all?" Jenny had asked when Tony came out with his bags.

"Think it will be enough?"

~NCIS~

Ziva walked in the door executed. She came around the front door to see a decked out living room. There was fort made of blankets and couch seats. In the opening were two big black bean bags, chips, candy,popcorn and three movies.

"What is this?" Ziva asked as she set her bag down.

"A movie night. I wasn't sure what movies you liked so I got three. We have, Despicable Me, One for the Money and Skyfall. We can watch all three. Pick one to watch first. I found israeli candy too." Ziva ran up to him and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you, Tony"she whispered in his ear. She pulled back and smiled. "I have always wanted to see Despicable Me." Tony grabbed Ziva's hand and dragged her over to the movie nest.

"Lets get started! We have five hours and sixteen minutes of movies to watch." He pulled Ziva down into the beanbag and handed her the special candy.

"How? Were did you find this? I have not had one of these in years!" she ripped of the top and bite into the candy. A huge smile crossed her face.

"Good?"Tony asked. Ziva just nodded as she bite into the bar again."Can I try some?" Ziva ripped a piece off and handed it to him. Tony threw the whole thing in his mouth. He chewed for a few seconds before his face scrunch up. He jumped up and spit the candy out. ZIva burst out laughing, causing chewed up tea biscuits to go everywhere.

"I forgot to tell you, They are kosher." Tony walked back over and sat back down.

"Those are gross! THEY SHOULD BE BURNED! They belong-"

"Shut up Tony! The movie is starting!" They sat and watched all three movies. At the end of the last movie Ziva had fallen asleep. The day events were just too much. Her body slumped over on Tony. Surprised, Tony looked down to see a sleeping Ziva. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. Her head went in the nook of his neck and his head rested on her. He put one arm around her back and the other looped around her front were his fingers locked.

"Goodnight Zi,"He gently placed a kiss on the top of her head and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile...

Kate looked over at her murderer. No, protector. Gibbs said he had saved her life, without him she would have been shot with a .308 round from a Bravo 51. She wanted to thank him but he had done something that she could never forget. Her eyes drifted up to look at him. Ari was playing pyramid. He looked up and saw Kate staring.

"Were is your family?" She blurted out. He turned to look at her.

"Olam Ha-Ba. It is like your heaven. Both my mother and half-sister is there. My sister was killed by a Hamas bomber. My mother, a missal. My other sister is staying with Gibbs and my father is in the wind. The next time I see him will be in Gehinnom, or hell."

"Why do you think you are going there? You saved my life, from the message Ziva left you, you protected her. When your time comes you will go to Olam Ha-Ba. Did I say that right?" He looked over and gave her a smile.

" Yes. Thank you." After a few minutes of silence Kate asked,

"Why?"

"Why what? Why did I tell you that? Why did I help you, why did I do what I did? What would you like to know Caitlin?"

"Why did you shoot Gerald? Why risk his life?" Ari was waiting for this question.

"I was being watched. I had to prove that I was apart of their group. I never wanted to hurt him. I never wanted to hurt you. I love you."

* * *

**I need your help! I am looking for two stories. The first is a high school fanfic. It starts with Ziva finding her sistren has been murdered by Eli. The second is were Tony is having a dream were he talks to Ziva only to find she is a really person when she is framed for a murder. PLEASE HELP! Thanks**


	8. Pizza for Breakfast

**Thank you to Numb3ers mystery. Those were the stories I was looking for. If you would like to read them they are in my favorites. The titles are All Alone and In your Dreams. Not sure how this chapter will play out... Oh, I didn't have time to write that other story so it is just this one. Seven years ago today my grandma passed away so this chapter is for you, Grandma May**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own NCIS? No, I don't own it, just in my dreams wait, not even there. :(**

* * *

Kate looked at Ari. "What? Did I hear you right? You, You lo love me?"

"Yes, you heard right. I love you. I do not know when I fell in love but I did. I can only hope you feel the same. If not, I will spend the rest of my time on Earth convincing you." Kate's checks flushed red.

"Is this some trick? I don't like being lied to, Ari and you have lied to me time and time again. I can't trust you. I guess you will have to spend the rest of your time chasing after me because I can't love you. Goodnight." With that she stood up, grabbed her book and left the room. She closed the door to her bedroom and sat down on the bed, finally she let the tears fall. _Who do I call? I can't call my mother, we're still fighting over my last boyfriend. Well, she was right. Devon was a selfish loser who only loved this cats. Rachel, she would only tell me about my feelings. JENNY! _She reached over and called Jenny.

"Hello? Kate, is something wrong?" Jenny asked as she sat up in bed, after all it was past midnight.

"No, yes. I don't know. Ari said something to me Jenny, he said he loves me." Jenny flopped over on her stomach and brought her legs up, crossing them at the ankle. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes, I heard. What did you say? Did you say it back? Are you dating? When is the wedding?" Jenny giggled like a school girl. Gibbs rolled over and threw his pillow on his head. He had known Jen long enough to know that she would only pick up if she thought it was important or semi important or girl stuff. He also knew that she would be awhile.

"I said something along the lines of is this a trick. I don't like being lied to and you have lied to me, and I can't love you. I also-" She was cut off by a mad Jenny.

"YOU WHAT? YOU SAID YOU COULD NEVER LOVE HIM! ARE YOU CRAZY?" Gibbs grabbed his pillow and threw it at Jenny.

"Jen, don't wake the neighborhood." She threw the pillow right back.

"This is an emergency! Kate was told by a guy that he loves her and she didn't say it back!" Gibbs only rolled over." Why did you say that? I though you liked him."

"I don't like him, I like like him. I just can't say it to him. What if he really is a terrorist? What if he is just in love with the idea of being in love? What if-" She was cut off again.

"What if's shouldn't matter. What if an elf came running though the door? The chances of what if's are very slim. Just try it. The worst that could happen is that it doesn't work out. Who knows, he might be your soul mate. Give it a chance. I have to go before Jethro pulls out the phone cord. Hello? Kate?" She looked over to see Gibbs throwing the phone cord down and rolling over.

"I would like some sleep now, Jen. Goodnight."

"Night Jethro." She tucked herself back into bed and kissed Jethro on his check.

~NCIS~

Ziva woke up to find herself wrapped up in Tony's arms. Sometime during the night she had fallen asleep. She could not remember when. She looked over at the clock and saw it was 8 A.M. She was never allowed to sleep in this late, ever. Her stomach let out a loud gurgle, she tried to stop it before it woke Tony, but it was too late. His eyes fluttered open.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi." She whispered back with a smile. "Are you hungry? I can make us breakfast pizza." Tony's face lit up.

"Pizza for breakfast. Awesome, You know I am in! What's in it?"

"You start will pizza crust and add eggs, bacon bits and cheese. I usually make fresh dough, but we do not have the time. Do you have pizza dough?" He nodded.

"We always have pizza dough." He helped Ziva up and they headed to the kitchen. Ziva stopped Tony before he could come in.

"Oh no, You can not come in here. You gave me the movie night so I will make you breakfast. Sit down and shut down." He was pushed into a bar stool.

"First it's shut up, not down. How long till it is ready?" She smiled as she pulled out a pan and sauce pan.

"About twenty minutes. Go sit and watch your little movies." Tony shock his head, smiling. He walked over to the T.V and sat down.

"I am only watching a movie because I want too." He threw his rear into the seat and turned on James Bond.

Thirty minutes later both kids were laughing eating their pizza.

"Oh my god! This is amazing! What made you think of this?" Tony asked as he shoveled in this second piece of pizza.

"It was my mothers favorite. We made it together every Saturday. I have not had it since she was... killed." Jenny walked out with Jethro behind her. Grim looks were on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked his parents.

"We just got a call. Ari shot Kate. She didn't make it. Ari is in prison. Ziva, we don't want you living with us any more." Ziva looked up, tears in her eyes.

"What? I thought you like me. I thought we were going to be a family." Jenny shock her head.

"You thought wrong. We don't want Kate's killers sister in our house. You have ten minutes to get out." Ziva looked at Tony.

"Tony? Are you going to let them do this?" She asked. Tony just glared.

"I don't want you. To think, I liked you. Just get out." She looked up at her so-called family. They were all glaring at her. She hung her head and grabbed her bags from Jenny.

"I am sorry about Kate." She said as she headed to the door.

"We don't want you apology. Get out." With that the door was slammed in her face.

* * *

**Aren't I evil? So I have been a little bit mean with all the cliff hangers so next post will be up On Tuesday. **


	9. Why Can't This be a Dream?

** Please pry for the firer fighters that passed away and their families. Thank you for your service. This chapter is mostly about Ziva and Gibbs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

**PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM! **

Ziva looked at the door that had just been slammed in her face. She waited to see if it would open and they would say May fools. Or March, or is it April? No such luck. She finally gave up and headed off to well, any were. _What will I do? I can not go back to my father. I do not have a mother or a brother. Why can't this be a dream? _She reached over and pinched her arm. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened they. She was still out in the street. She tried the pinching again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

She opened her eyes for the fifth time. Still on the street. _Guess this is not a dream._ She stopped and looked around. She didn't know were to go. _I am going to go see Tali. Wait, she has not been buried. She was going to be buried tonight. _Ziva looked around. _I guess I could go to the market._ With out a second thought she headed off to the market, the place were her sister was taken from her.

* * *

Tali looked down from her spot in the clouds. Her sister was in pain. She had no one to turn to. She turned to her new best friend and said,

"How could your daddy do that to my sister? She did nothing wrong! Will you please talk to him Kelly?" The little brown hair girl nodded.

"I promise, Tali. Will you talk to your sister? My father is hurting and she needs to know that." The other brown-haired the girl smiled.

"She knows. But, I will still till her. With that both of the little angels jumped of their cloud and headed off.

* * *

Ziva sat down on the pavement by the market. _If you can hear me Tali, I need you now. _

"You remembered our promise." Ziva thought she heard her sister's voice. She listened hard._ Are you really here?__  
_

"I am here Iva. What do you need?" Ziva spun around to see her sister. She had her hair pulled back in a french braid. A daisy crown sat atop her head. She worn a white lace summer dress with pink rain boots. Her baby pink feathered wings were folded down around her small frame.

"Tali! I though angel only wear white." She waved her hands to show the shoes. Tali smiled.

"They wanted me to wear heels! White, pinchy little heels! You know me, I always liked to stand out." She walked over and sat down next to her sister. "Tell me what you need Iva." The little angel leaned against her sister.

"The Gibbs' kicked me out. Ari, he killed some one. That some one was very close with them and they just wanted me out, I guess." Tali shock her head.

"We will get to that later. Is there something else you would like to ask me? I can only come down here a handful of times, so we have to talk now." Tali looked at Ziva.

"Did it hurt, when you died? Is there a heaven? Is it pretty? Is Ima there and is she happy?" Tali let put her little girl laugh.

"There is a heaven and it is beautiful. Ima is there and she is sad that she had to leave so soon and that I am in heaven now. But, she is happy that all of her girls are safe. I did not feel a thing. I felt like a little bee sting, then nothing. I woke to see Kelly Gibbs and she was welcoming me to heaven. Before you ask, she is Gibbs daughter. She was from his first marriage. Her and her mother Shannon were killed in a car crash. They were on their way to court because Shannon saw a crime. An NIS, early NCIS, agent was driving them and was shot in the head. Shannon and Kelly were killed in the crash. Kelly is talking to Gibbs now." Tali saw her sister sniff back tears.

"That is so sad. I did not know that. Can we talk about why I was kicked out?' Tali nodded.

"I do not know why. Kelly asked me to tell you that her daddy is hurting and he needs time to heal. I have to go now, Iva. Oh before I go Ima says she loves you and she is sorry. I love you Zi, please do not join us soon." Tali placed a light kiss on her sisters tear-stained face. "Goodbye." she whispers as she slowly fades away. She placed her daisy crown in Ziva's lap.

"Goodbye Tali." Ziva whispered as she held the crown.

~NCIS~

Gibbs sat up in bed. He had a feeling that someone was watching him. He threw off the covers and grabbed his gun off the bed side table.

"Who's there?" he whisper shouted.

"It is just me daddy." he heard a little girl say.

"Kel? Is that you?" He asked as he moved to the moving shadow.

"Yes, daddy. It's me. I came down to talk to you about Ziva. Why did you kick her out? She did nothing wrong!" Kelly stepped into the light. She had her hair in a ponytail with a lily crown. She worn also wore a white lace summer dress, only with white shoes and baby light blue feathered wings.

"Her brother killed Kate, she could be a killer too. We didn't want a killer in the house. " he said as he pulled his dead daughter into a hug. The little girl wrapped her arms around her father.

"She trusted you daddy. She let you in after you found her and you kicked her out. She is your second chance at a daughter and you slammed the door in her face! Daddy, she needs you. I have to go now. Mommy says she loves you. I love you daddy." Kelly pulled her dad into a hug, placing her crown on her dad's head. Gibbs hugged her back and placed a kiss on her head.

"You you too, baby girl. Tell your mama I love her too." Kelly smiled and nodded as she faded away.

~NCIS~

Ziva looked down at the flower crown in her hands. _My world is crème brûlée. Wait, crumbling. _She looked up at the sky and noticed that her world was really crumbling. Buildings were falling and sidewalks were splitting. She looked down at her feet and saw a hole forming. She felt herself fall. She tightened her grip on her flower crown. Right before her body hit the floor she woke up. Her body flung forward and she let out a scream. Tony's hands stopped shaking her and let go.

"Ziva? Ziva are you okay?" Tony asked as she stopped screaming. Jenny and Gibbs rushed out. Once Ziva saw them she started to cry.

"Please do not send me away! I am not Ari, I am not a killer! Just because he killed Kate-" Jenny stopped her.

"Hold on, Ziva we're not sending you away! Why would you think and what would make you think Ari killed Kate. I just got off the phone with her. She is fine." Jenny said as she walked over and pulled Ziva into a hug.

"I had a dream that Ari killed Kate and *sniff and you kicked me out , it was just *sniff so real." She said in-between tears. Jenny pulled her closer.

"We would never send you away for something your brother did." Jenny looked back at her husband and asked

"Were did you get that flower crown, Jethro?" She asked. Gibbs' hand reached on his head and pulled off Kelly's lily crown. Ziva looked down in her hands and saw Tali's daisy crown. Gibbs and Ziva shared a look. They dream might have been fake, but their angles were real.

* * *

**So it was a dream! I though I had been really mean and evil so I though I would be nice and give you a nice non-cliffhanger ending. Next chapter will be up on Saturday but after that no more posts for three weeks. I am going on vacation and wouldn't have a computer to type on. See you in August, hopefully.**


	10. Meeting the Friends

**I MADE PEOPLE CRY! That is always my goal. I made people cry for chapter 8 and 9. I like it when I make people cry because that means you are really into it. So, I am going on vacation and I may or may not have internet. If I have internet you will see a post on Thursday if not, not till the 30th. Please take my poll!**

* * *

Kate stormed out of her room, slamming the door behind her. She stood in front of Ari, hands crossed over her chest.

"We need to make some ground rules. First off, You can never to lie to me, never again. Second, I need to know what you love about me. Last," Ari looked up from his card game. Kate leaned in and kissed him. "I love you too." she spun around to leave but Ari grabbed her arm. He pulled her down into his lap. She laughed as she threw her arms around his neck. He silenced her by crashing his lips on hers. He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers.

"I love your smile, your laugh, your hazel brown eyes. The way you bite your lip when you think. I love you soft brown hair. I love everything past present and future about you. I just love... you." Kate smiled as she pulled him closer. "What do you love about me?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I really don't know. Your eyes, they drive me crazy. Your half-smile makes me wonder what you are thinking. Your laugh is deep and throaty. Your accent, oh my god. There is nothing cuter than a guy with an accent. I really don't know what else. I don't why I love you, I just do." She leaned in for a another kiss.

"What made you change your mind?" He said as his lips hovered above hers.

"A dear friend told me to just jump in. And, I am glad I did. Now will you kiss me again?" He only picked her up, spun her around and kiss her like he has never kissed anyone before.

~NCIS~

Ziva was still upset about the dream. Tony noticed she kept pinching herself, like she was trying to wake up from a dream. _To keep her mind off this dream thing I should let her meet my friends. She seems kinda lonely. _

"Hey Ziva, you wanna meet my friends? They really wanna meet ya." He said with a smile.

"Hunh? Oh um, sure yeah, That would be great. What are there names?" She said as her head snapped up.

"Well, there is Abby she is dating McGee. Then my girlfriend Jeanne. Palmer is dating Breena. Oh and Michelle. That is all of them. Abby said she'll be here in ten." Ziva's mind was spinning. First, so many names, Second, Tony has a girlfriend. How did she not know that? "Ziva? Are you okay?" She looked back at him.

"Yeah, so am I the only singlet one?" Tony laughed.

"It's single not singlet. A singlet is what guys wear when they wrestle. . Single means you're not dating anyone. No, is Michelle single." The doorbell rang. "Must be Abby." Tony said as we walked over to the front door. Ziva heard the door open and a girly voice talking to Tony. When Abby came around the corner, it gave Ziva the shock of her life.

Abby was wearing a black lace dress that went to her knees with knee-high black socks and black big boots. Her black hair was up in pigtail and she had a big black cross necklace that hung around her neck. As soon as Abby saw Ziva she raced over and pulled her in a bone crushing hug.

"Hi! My name is Abby and his is Timmy, but don't call him Timmy because he is my Timmy." She pulled a geeky looking boy closer to her. He was wearing a white turtleneck sweater and a tan jacket with tan pants.

"You can call me McGee, everyone but Abby does." He said with a shy smile. He stuck his hand out and Ziva shock his hand.

"Nice too meet you. I am Ziva." Just than beautiful brunette walked around the corner. Her brown hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail. She worn a green tank top with polka-dotted jacket and black leggings. She walked over to Tony and gave him a kiss on the check.

She walked over to Ziva and held out her hand. "Hi, my name is Jeanne. Nice to meet you." She said this like she was talking to a dumb baby.

"Hello Jeanne. It is nice to meet you. I hope we can become good friends." Jeanne only fake smiled and pulled her hand came in a group of three. There was an even nerdyer guy. He had a mop of brown hair with black rimmed glasses. He wore a green button up shirt and jeans. The girl to his left had blonde that she left down. She worn a pink front tie shirt with light jeans. The girl on his right looked asian, her black hair pulled in abun, She wore a blue pullover sweater and dark jeans.

"Hi! I am Breena and this is Jimmy Palmer. And that over there is Michelle." All three held out their hands.

"My name is Ziva. It is nice to meet all of you." Just than like any good host, Tony brought out snacks and drinks.

"I have a couple of movies pick out if you would like to follow me." He turned on his heels and the group of teens followed him into the living room.

_What have I got myself into? _Ziva though as she sat down next to Tony.

* * *

**So, this might be the last chapter for a while. Not much off a cliffy but still a small one. Hope to see you guys soon! See you later guys!**


	11. Zibbs

**WHAT?! Only 6 reviews? COME ON GUYS! I have 27 followers! 21 of you guys aren't reviewing! I would like to get 14 reviews if possible. So Happy late 4th. Hope it was great. So i will for sure have internet so I can post chapters but it will be like 2 a week, maybe 1. This chapter is mostly Gibbs/Ziva. TAKE MY POLL PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I have red, white, blue and flag nails but not NCIS**

* * *

Gibbs was thinking._ Did Ziva have the same dream? Did she make the crowns? _Not wanting to wait any longer he sauntered out into the living room. He saw all of Tony's friends and poor Ziva stuck sitting next to Tony and McGee.

"Ziver, I need to talk to you." Ziva looked up at the man. _Ziver? What kinda name is that, though I do like it. I wonder what he wants but who cares? Anything to get me away from... them._ Ziva stood up without a word and flowed Gibbs into his and Jenny's bedroom. Gibbs closed the door behind him. He turned to face her.

"Did you have a dream were a dead family member came to you?" Ziva nodded.

"My sister came to me. She said that your daughter was visiting you. I did not know you had a daughter. "

"Yeah, from my first marriage. Her name was-" Ziva cut him off.

"Kelly. Your wife's name was Shannon. They were killed in a car crash when an NIS agent was shot on the way to court to prosecute a man who did a crime that Shannon saw. I am so sorry, does Jenny and Tony know about them?" Gibbs gave her a look.

"How did you know about Shannon and Kelly? Jenny knows. Takes me to their grave sites every year." Ziva ran up and hugged him. She turned and whispered in his ear.

"Tali told me. Can I go with you next time? I would like to say hello." Gibbs tightened his arms around her small frame.

"I will. If you tell me about your past. I need to know so I can help you. You know my story, I would like to know yours." Gibbs pulled away and guided her to the bed. They both sat down and Gibbs kept his arm around Ziva.

"You might want to get some popkettle, it is a long story." Gibbs let the mistake slide. "I was born on a cloudless night on November 12th. My mother was very happy. I was her first child. She wanted me to be a girly girl. My father wanted me to be a spy. To please both I took dance and trained with my father but, I mostly wanted to please my father. My mother put me in dance classes. At first I hated it, then I became a star. I got solo after solo. I loved to dance, and I still do. Last year a recruiter came to watch me. I was going to get a scholarship to Juilliard. He never got to. My father pulled me out because that night my mother went missing. I now know what happened to her, thanks to Ari. You know the rest. You know my story now." Ziva wiped the tears from her eyes. She laughed. "I taught to never cry, it shows weakness. And here I am, crying. " Gibbs shock his head.

"I am a former Marine Sniper. I cry. It is not a weakness. Anyone who tells you otherwise is the weak one." He pulled her in a hug and kissed her head. Ziva went to wipe the tears away again but Gibbs lightly held her wrist. "What did I just say?" Tony pulled away from the door. He walked back over to the party.

"So, is she okay?" Abby asked as she snuggled into McGee. Tony smiled.

"Yeah, she is just fine. My dads there for her." Jeanne looked up from her popcorn.

"Tony can I talk to you for a minute." She asked.

"Sure, is there something wrong?" Jeanne didn't say anything, she only pulled him in his bedroom. Once she was sure the door was closed she turned to him.

"You love her don't you." It wasn't a question.

"Who?" Jeanne gave him a look. "Ziva? Why would you say that?" Jeanne crossed the room and stood in front of him.

"The way you look at her. Please don't lie to me." Tony sighed.

"Yeah," he rubbed his head across the back of his hands. "I do. I-" Jeanne silenced him by putting her finger on his lips.

"Don't sat your sorry, it's a sign of weakness. Plus, you have nothing to be sorry for. You fell in love. I hope she is the one. " She kissed his check. " Tell her. She needs to know. Goodbye Tony." With that she left the house. She said her goodbyes and left. Tony watched her go. _Maybe I will._

* * *

**So, I always though that Jeanne wouldn't be mean about Tony liking Ziva. This chapter was a little short but I like it. It was one of my favorites so far. Numb3rs mystery is this what you wanted? Is this good? Is this what you wanted?**


	12. Will Tony Man Up?

**Hey! So so sorry I haven't posted anything. After spending the day shopping, we got in really late and then the WiFi wasn't working and it got hot so we had to go to the beach. So since I forgot about the story I will try to post two chapters this week but no promises after all I only got 13 reviews. **

**Disclaimer:I got this really cute polka-dotted summer dress and a sunburn but not NCIS.**

* * *

Kate rolled over and saw Ari awake and watching her. She leaned down and kissed him.

"Good morning. What do you want for breakfast? I can can make pancakes."

"Boker Tov." Ari noticed the look on her face "It means good morning. And pancakes sound amazing. I will have to teach you Hebrew, We will also have to give you a pet name." He smiled as he threw off the covers and followed Kate to the kitchen.

"Oh, so you don't get a pet name?" She said as she pulled out a bowl. Ari came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You can pick one for me after you learn Hebrew." He pulled away and pulled up a chair.

"Let us start with the basics. Hello or peace is Shalom. And I have an idea for a pet name. How about Hit'chayev. It means promise. Like the promise that I will stay by your side, that I will always love you and I will never ever hurt you." At each point he kissed Kate's neck. Kate only smiled as she whisked the batter.

"That sounds perfect. Now, teach me more Hebrew, that is, if you want pancakes."

~NCIS~

Tony turned around from watching Jeanne to run in too Gibbs.

"Oh, sorry Gibbs." Gibbs only nodded and turned away. "Wait, I need some, some... dating advice." Gibbs just grabbed Tony's shirt and dragged him into the master bedroom. _What is with these kids needing advice. Do I look Like Oprah? _

"Talk." Gibbs said as he pulled Tony down on the bed.

"Well, you see, I..I kinda sort of-"

"Spit it DiNozzo."

"I like Ziva and I want to ask here out. How do I do it in a way that she has never seen before and in a that she will for sure say yes?" Gibbs sighted.

"Tony, this is how I got Jenny to marry me. Man up and ask. The worst she can do is say no, wait she is an assassin she could kill you with a paperclip." Gibbs stood up and walked away, leaving a speechless Tony.

"That's it? Well I guess I have nothing to worry about do I?" Tony shouted at Gibbs back. Tony threw himself back on the bed. _  
_

"Guess not." Gibbs shouted back

"Well, if that's all. I am gonna ask is she."

"Work. Some idiot named DiSadano locked McFrall and April in the elevator because he though they should date."

"Awesome. Be back in ten." Tony grabbed the keys off the table and speed off to NCIS.

~NCIS~

Jenny was mad. Because some idiot wanted a laugh she had to come in on her day off. She watched the video feed from the office. April Scant was taking poor Toby McFrall's ear off. They had been locked in there for three hours and April was claustrophobic. She was hyperventilating and hanging on to him for dear life.

Toby was trying to calm her down but April was having non of it. She was crying and her eyeliner was running. She was banging on the walls and screaming. Jenny switched to see the firefighters, wearing ear plugs, trying to pull the door open. She was so into the video that she at first didn't hear the knock at her door.

"Come in." She looked up to see her son coming in. "Is something wrong?" Tony sat down and looked at her.

"Kinda. I need dating advice. I wanna ask Ziva out." Jenny leaned over the desk, a smile on her face.

"Honey, there are five things to make sure that Ziva says yes. One, flowers, her favorite. Two, chocolate who hates chocolate? Three, guns. She is an assassin. Four, knives. Same reason as the last one. Last, but the most important , man up and ask." Tony was smiling until she got to the last one.

"The last one is word for word what Gibbs said to me. Do you know what her favorite flower is?"

"I do." Jenny leaned over more and whispered in Tony's ear. Tony pulled back.

"Thanks," He placed a kiss on Jenny's head , grabbed his jacket and left. Jenny smiled as her son raced out the door. She turned back to the video to see a crying April opening the doors by herself. The firemen jumped back as she leaped out and ran down the stairs screaming she was free gonna kill Tanner , and see Toby tomorrow. Five seconds later she came back up the stairs, kissed Toby's check and left back down the stairs.

~NCIS~

Ziva came in from her late night run to see a note taped to the door.

**Dear Ziva, follow these notes to a surprise. Here, have a kiss.** A little candy was taped to the door. She smiled, pulled the candy off and opened the door. She found another note and two candies.

**I just loved our first kiss, here take two more. Two more notes...** Her smile grew bigger as she looked for the next note.

**I am addicted to kisses! Take three more. Only one more note... **Her smile got bigger as she saw the last note, and a rose taped to the door.

**Ziva ? David, Will you go on a date with me?" **Ziva turned around to see Tony holding a bag of kisses and a handful of cheery blossoms. Mixed in with the flowers were two knives stuck on sticks.

"So, what do you say?"

* * *

**So next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow! GO TIVA!**


	13. Ziva's answer

**I AM SO SO SORRY! I got really bust and forgot to post! Please don't be mad! Here is the chapter you have been waiting for. I just want to thank all of you guys. I though this story would get 20 reviews total and here we are with 102. I didn't think my story was all that good but people have said it's one of the best they have ever read and amazing and easily one of their favorites. Just... Wow. P.S this chapter is really really short.**

* * *

Ziva looked at the boy in front of her. He had done so much for her and all only thing he wanted was a date from her, the assassin.

"Tony, no one has ever done this for me before."

"Well, I hope not. I wanted this to be special." He said with a shrug.

"It means a lot. I have never been asked out before, my father always picked for me and tell me when I had to be ready. You have gone through so much trouble for a simple yes. You gave me flowers and knives and kisses. You have made me feel really really special and happy."

"Does that mean you are saying yes? Because that would be awesome." Ziva laughed.

"Let me finish. I have been going threw some really tough times and you have been there, as my friend." _Did Ziva just friendzone_ me? "You held me when I cried and woke up from some bad dreams. You showed me it is okay. That I am, for the first time in my life, safe. I can never thank you enough for that."

"But?" Tony asked.

"But, you have a girlfriend and I can not and will not be that girl."

"Zi, I broke up with her. Well, she broke up with me. She saw that I liked you and told me to be happy and tell her. She said that she is okay with it and she hopes we are soul mates. Ziva, she gave up me so I go for you." Ziva was shocked, the next words were very hard to say but she had to say them.

"Tony, to answer your question. I will not go on a date with you. My dad will come for me someday soon and I do not want you getting hurt. You are my best friend and I do not want that to end. I am sorry, but it is the only way." She leaned over, placed a small kiss on his head and went inside, leaving Tony, the flowers, kisses and knives. As soon as the door was shut she ran into her room and slammed the door. She threw herself on the bed and held her hand over her mouth to stop the sobs. _It is the only way. It is the only was to save him._

* * *

**Sorry, it's so short but I couldn't think of anything more. Don't hate me! Please?**


	14. Cote

**Cote De Pablo is leaving us. This story is now for her. Cote, I will miss you and am very sad to see you go and I might not be watching NCIS anymore because it is not the same without you. Please come back...**


	15. Three different answers

**Hey guys, I have been really upset about the whole Cote thing and really haven't felt like writing much. Today I saw that NCIS was on and wanted to watch it, ended up just about crying when I saw Cote, had to turn the T.V off. :( Back to the story, I had three idea's in my head so all three will be in this chapter and in the comments I will see which one you like best and have the rest of the story off that. This chapter is really long, so be warned! P.S this chapter is for my friend Heaven, thanks for all your support with my writing.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS Cote would be staying**

* * *

**First: Tony's mind **

_Get that bad though out of your head and just ask._ "So what do you say?" Ziva smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I would love to." Tony gave her one of his goofy grins.

"Really? Cuz, I had this whole thought that you said no and friendzoned me and ran crying to your room." Ziva gave Tony a confused look.

"What is a "friendgirdle?"" Tony laughed.

"First, it is friendzone. And, it is were a girl marks a guy as only a friend and the guy wants to date." Ziva nodded.

"Well, I think it sounds like fun, but what about Jeanne? Are you not dating?"

"We broke up. She saw that I lo- liked, liked someone else and she said to go after her, so here I am." _Was I really going to say love? _

_Was he really about to say love?_

* * *

**Second: Mommy to the rescue. **

Jenny came home from her long day. She came home to see Tony sitting on the steps, holding flowers, chocolate and knives? She walked over to him and say down next to him.

"What's wrong baby?" She pushed his hair back and pulled the flowers and other things from his hands. "What do we have here? Is the Miss Rambo pageant in town?" Tony smiled.

"If it was Ziva would win. I have these because I asked Ziva out."

"So? Did she go for Rambo?"

"No, she just said no. She said that her dad's coming soon to get her, not matter what we do and she doesn't want me to get hurt. I did what you guys said, I maned up and asked. I got her flowers and chocolate and even knives! She still said no." He looked up at his mom, "What did I do wrong?" Jenny pulled Tony into a tight hug.

"Honey, nothing in life is for sure. I was once in Ziva's shoes. Let me talk to her, be right back." She stood up and walked inside. She followed the hallway down to the guest room. She knocked on the door. She heard someone sniff.

"Go away Tony." Jenny heard another sniff.

"It's not Tony, it's momma bear and someone had messed with my cubs. Can I come in?" Jenny waited. After a few more sniffs she heard the door unlock. Jenny pushed the door open to she Ziva on the, pillow in her lap, arms wrapped around it and face in it. Jenny walked in and sat down. She silently opened her arms. Ziva crawled in them. Jenny ran her fingers through her hair.

"Do you know how long it has been since I have felt the embrace from someone who cares about me?" Ziva breathed in Jenny's scent.

"Too long." Fake mother and daughter sat for a few moments.

"I guess Tony sent you." Ziva wrapped her arms around Jenny.

"You would guess right. Why did you say no?" Ziva sniffed.

"I know that some day my dad will come back for me. No matter what you or Gibbs or Tony do. I am his prize assassin, he has molded and fixed and everything else to make me an emotionless, hard faced assassin. He wants me to kill ten people then go have dinner with him." Ziva looked up at Jenny, tears running down her face. When she spoke again, she whispered the next words. "He made me kill a man. On my birthday. He told me, Ziva this man must die. Once he is dead you can go back to your party and have cake. I was fourteen. I don't want to get to close to anyone. Do you know what it is like to feel like no matter what you do, you are never safe. To live on edge and never know if you'll be here tomorrow?" She snuggled closer to Jenny.

"No. You have been through _SO_ much. I can't imagine going through what you have. But, you are missing out. If your father does come, you will never know if you love Tony."

"But, what if I fall in love and my father rips me away. That would crush Tony." Jenny kissed Ziva's head.

"That's the risk you have to take with love. Give Tony a chance. You never know." Jenny stood up, she pulled Ziva up with her. "That's the risk I took with Jethro and look were we are. Married with two kids."

Ziva smiled. "I think that is a risk I will take, Thank you, Ima." Ziva stood for a moment then ran into Jenny's arms. She smiled, pulled away and ran out to the front.

_The work of a Mama Bear is never done._

* * *

**Three: Tony will Never give up**

_I won't give on her. Wait, SONG TIME! _Tony ran into his room grabbed his ipod and speakers. He ran under her window, holding his speakers up. More than a feeling started to play.

"I see my Ziva walkin' away, it's more than a feeling, I began dreamin' till I see my Ziva walkin' away." Ziva's windows open and a new song started, "I won't give up on us, because I would do anything for love because I'm crazy for you! I don't care who you are , were your from, as long as you love me!"

"Tony, just stop please?"

"No, because," Whitney Houston I will always love you came on. "I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU! And I will take you in my arms, and hold you right where you belong till the day my life is through, This I promise you! And I promise you never, will you hurt anymore, I give you my word, I give you my heart. This battle we've won and with this vow forever had now begun. Just close your eyes, each lovin day I know this feeling wont go away. And I won't give up on us, even when skies get rough, I am giving you all my love, god knows were worth it. Like in you eyes, I see my future in an instant and there is goes, I think I found my best friend. I know it might sound more than a little crazy but i believe, I knew I loved you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into my life."

"Tony please stop."

"One more song. Can you feel the love tonight?"

"No, Tony can not. But If you are willing to song, very badly, in the street at 11:57 PM, I can go out with you." Tony jumped up in the air and hit play on his next song.

"WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS MY FRIENDS! AND-" the woman next door stuck her head out of the window.

"And we are trying to get some sleep, be a champion inside, because we are NOT felling the love tonight." She slammed her window closed and Tony and Ziva burst out laughing.

"Come inside, we can talk. As long as you never sing again. You sound like a dying dog."

"It's cat Zi, and am I really that bad?" The window opened again.

"Yes, you are! Now shut up!" Tony laughed as he shut the door.

* * *

**So, which one? I like something in all and I can't pick. HELP!**


	16. Aba said no

**Hey! So I am now a Beta reader! This story has been going for one month one day! Whoop! As a prize we get TWO chapters today! So Mommy to the rescue won! The tally is 3 for the first one. 7 for the second and 4 for the last. A guest reader pointed out that the first one was to easy. So I have done a compromise. The second one did happen but, during the mommy daughter stuff Tony does the song thing. I think that will work best. Enjoy the next two chapters.**

* * *

"Okay, let us go over what you have learned." Ari said as he watched Kate look up from her book.

"Okay, Shalom means hello or peace. Good morning or good day is Boker Tov. Good evening is Erev Tov. Good night, wait why is there so many Good somethings? Us Americans just say sup'. " Ari laughed. He walked over to where she was sitting. He pulled her legs up, sat down and out her legs back in his lap.

" Hit'chayev, keep going. I want to surprise my sister, when we see her." Kate snorted.

"Like us dating isn't gonna be surprise enough." The couple laughed then Ari looked at Kate.

"Alright, keep going. You are all most done." Kate sighted.

"Good night is Laila Tov. Goodbye is LeHitra'ot. Thank you is Toda. Please is Bevakasha. Done. Did I mess up?"

"No, Hit'chayev. You did prefect. Now, on to How are you." Kate let out a long sigh.

~NCIS~

Ziva rushed past Jenny, who was still laughing over the neighbor. She met Tony on the stairs.

"You know I was already going to say yes? Jenny was talking to me and I was coming down to tell you but you started to sing and well.." Tony looked shocked.

"Why didn't you stop me?" Ziva giggled.

"I tried! You would not stop! So where are we going?" Tony frowned

"I can't tell you, just wear a nice dress." Ziva groaned.

"Tony, I don't have very many things. A dress is not one of them." Jenny's head popped around the corner.

"We can go today! After we all get some sleep. Now, off to bed! WE ARE GOING DRESS SHOPPING!" Jenny turned around to leave but stopped. "Ziva, don't forget you flowers and knives." She went back upstairs to bed were Gibbs was waiting.

"Jen, are you going to be torturing someone?" Jenny looked up.

"No, what gave you that idea?" Jenny pulled the covers back and climbed in bed.

"I overheard that you we taking Ziva shopping." Jenny laughed.

"Ziva is a girl Jethro, ALL girls love to shop. We will have lots of fun. Just you watch." Jenny gave him a smug smile.

"Jen, are you forgoing that she is also an assassin?" the smile slowly dropped from her face. "That's what I thought." Gibbs rolled over. "Night Jen." Jenny rolled over and though _Oh, Ziva will have fun, I bet she has never been before. She will LOVE it._

"I hate this," Ziva said as Jenny threw another dress in the huge pile of dress that Ziva was holding.

"Come on Ziva, this is fun! Oh, blue would love good with your skin tone. Green would bring out your eyes..." Jenny held up to dresses. One was a dark blue halter dress. Jewels lined the collar and went down to the open back were it looped up again. It was knee-length. The other dress was a light green. It had a small bow and was also knee-length. Only, this one came with a small shawl.

"I like the blue one, but I really really like this one." Ziva held up a small polka-dotted summer dress. It was staples and mid-calf length in the front and ankle length in the back. The dress was the same dark blue as the other, small white dots covered the dress.

"Oh Ziva, its beautiful! Go try it on." Ten minutes later Ziva came out. The dress fit in all the right places.

"How does it look?" Jenny was left speechless. "Is it bad? I have never been dress shopping before. I really do not know if looks good." Jenny just step over and hugged her.

"You look amazing Ziva. You are gonna make me cry!" Ziva looked scared.

"What did I do? I did not mean to make you cry, I am sorry." Jenny laughed thru the tears.

"Oh, hon. I am crying tears of joy. I didn't have a daughter, till you came along, so this is my first time being a mom seeing her daughter going of to a date. It is perfect. Do you have shoes to go with it?"

~NCIS~

After two more hours of shoe shopping, Jenny and Ziva had gone with simple black heels. On the car ride home Ziva looked over at Jenny.

"Jenny, can I ask you a question?" Without looking away from the rode Jenny said,

"Anything." Ziva looked down at her nails and started to pick at them.

"I-I have never been on a really date before, I am not sure what to do. On the dates my father made me go on all they talked about was themselves and Mossad. Is that how all dates go?"

"No, not even close. On real dates you both talk about whatever comes. Sometimes yourself might come in to the conversation but other times you could be talking about silly cat videos. No two dates are the same. It just matters who you are with. Tony is a goof ball. He will make you laugh, smile and maybe cry. He might break your heart or you might break his, that is the way love is. Just go out and have fun. We will take lots of pictures, we can even send them to Kate, I am sure she will show them to Ari." Jenny smiled.

"NO! If Ari sees I am going out with Tony, he will kill him. Ari is a protective brother. Once, in 5th grade I was partnered with a boy. When Ari opened the door, he talked to the boy, I still don't know what he said but when I saw the boy again, he had peed his pants. Never saw he again after that. " Jenny was cracking up the whole way home.

"I still think he should get a picture. Head inside to take a shower, I will do your hair and make up after."

"Okay, thanks Jenny." Ziva opened the front door to see Tony's face.

"What did you get? Can I see? Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?" Tony reached for the bag but Ziva pulled it away.

"No, you may not. You will see it when we go on our date tonight." She laughed as she climb up the stairs to her room, Tony ten steps behind her. When she walked into her room she found a note with a knife stuck in it to her bed. The note read,

**Ziva,**

**Did you really think you would never see me again? You were wrong, even if you do not see me I am always there. Do you think your Aba likes you going out on a date? No, your Aba says no. That boy might just meet your sister very, very soon. I will see you soon, be ready. **

**Eli. **

Ziva's hand flew to her mouth. She felt the tears run over her hand as she slowly backed up. When she bumped in to Tony she gasped. Her head snapped around to see a very frightened Tony. Tony took one look at her and pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong?" Ziva only pointed a shaky finger at the note.

* * *

**So, being as evil as I am, I am not going to post the next chapter till later tonight. Hope this one is good!**


	17. Kari, meet Tiva

**So this chapter will be Tony and Ziva's date... or will it? P.S With the conversation when Ari meets Tony and him and Ziva are talking, _this _means they are talking in Hebrew.**

**Disclaimer: I own a potato chip, that's all**

* * *

"GIBBS! JENNY!" Tony yelled. Ziva wouldn't stop cry and shaking. When he tried to talk to her she only pulled him closer. Gibbs and Jenny rushed around the corner, guns at the ready.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Jenny asked.

" Someone left a note for Ziva, I don't know what it says, but she is really freaked out over it." Gibbs pointed his gun down. He pulled the knife out of the note and read it. His face grew grim.

"Jen, Eli says he is gonna kill Tony and he is coming for Ziva. He says he is always watching her." A rock flew threw the window, a note was taped to it. Gibbs pulled it off and read it.

**Think you can play daddy? No, you can not protect Ziva, just like you couldn't with Shannon and Kelly.P.S I love the dress Ziva, blue was your mothers favorite. **

"What does it say?" Jenny asked. Ziva looked up and spoke for the first time.

"I need to leave, I do not want anyone to get hurt. He will only give up once he has me."

"NO! Ziva, you are safest here, with me. We can protect you. Lets call Ari, see if he wants any roommates." Tony whispered.

~NCIS~

Kate was make dinner when she got a text,

"I got it," Ari called. He picked up the phone.

To:** Unknown Number ****  
**

From: **Jenny G. **

**Eli wants to kill Tony and is threading to kidnap Ziva. Be there in 20. **

**Jenny**

Ari was furious. His father was going to her HIS little sister. No, never.

"Who was it?" Kate called as she whipped her hands in a dustrag.

"It was Jenny. Eli wants to kill Tony and kidnap Ziva. Gibbs and Jenny are bring then here in 20 minutes." Ari looked around. There was a coach and two bedrooms. "Were are they going to sleep?" Kate pointed to one o the bedrooms.

" In there, we can have the other, unless you don't want her to know we are dating." Ari shock his head.

" I am not ashamed of us. She can know. But, I do not want them sharing a room! He can have the coach." Kate laughed.

"Protective much?"

"Yes, very. In the 5th grade a boy came to the house because Ziva and him had a project they had to do. I opened the door, said a few words about keeping his hands to himself. Kid wet his pants. Never saw him again. I will have a few choice words for this Tony two." Kate was trying to hold in her laughs.

"Do you not trust Ziva?"

"Oh, I do. It is not HER I am worried about. _  
_

~NCIS~

Ziva remained silent the rest of the car ride. Tony just held her the whole way.

"I guess I won't get to see that dress tonight." Tony said to lighten the mood, he only got two glares as a reply.

"We are almost here. Ziva, you and Tony will be staying with Kate and Ari." Gibbs said. Ziva only nodded. When they pulled up Ari threw the door open. He opened the door to Ziva's side.

"Zivaleh, Are you alright? Come, there is a cup of tea waiting." The whole time Ari never looked once at Tony." Ari reached over to pull Ziva away, she only shock her head, tightening her grip on Tony's shirt. Kate stuck her head out of the door.

_She looks like when we first found her, sad and alone._ Kate thought. Ari looked down to see Ziva's bright green cast. He's eyes narrowed.

"What did you do to her!?" Ari hissed at Tony. "I swear to God, if you hurt her I will rip you limb from limb."

"Ari, stop. He would NEVER hurt me. Remember, I called you right before... Eli stepped on my arm and broke it. Tony was the one who took me to the hospital. " Ziva looked up at Ari.

_"Do you love this boy?" _Ari asked in Hebrew. Ziva's snaked her arms around Tony's neck.

_"I do not know, but I would like to find out." _

_"Does this boy love you?"_ Ari questioned. A small blush rose in her checks.

_"I would like to think so, I know he likes me. We were going to go on our first date tonight."_ Ari saw the look in Ziva's eyes. She was happy. For the first time in a very long time she was truly happy.

"Did you bring the outfit?" Ziva nodded. "Good, then you still will. From the time I have been here, Caitlin's cooking has been very good, as good as the restaurant you were going to." He looked over at Tony. "You WERE going to take her to a restaurant were you not?" Tony just nodded. If Ziva was a ninja, Ari was the ninja king.

"Thank you Ari," Ziva smiled up at her brother.

"Ziva, you need to know that I will do anything for you. I will always be there for you, no matter what. You and me, we are family, the only family we have right now. I do not know if you think of the Gibbs' as family, if you do then I can only open my arms. I will protect you from Eli, that I can promise you. I have never been the best brother, but I would like to start now. You will always be safe with me. I will protect you, Gibbs and Jenny will, even this boy, who I really hope is good to you, because if he is not I will kill him, we will all make sure you are safe." By the end Jenny, Kate, Ziva and Ari were crying. Even Gibbs and Tony's eyes weren't dry.

" Ani Ohevet Otcha, Ari." Ziva said as she hugged her brother.

"Ani Ohev Otac, Ziva"

* * *

**AWWWW! Brother sister moment. **

**Ani Ohevet Otcha- I love you to a man **

**Ani Ohev Otcha- I love you to a women**


	18. TIVA!

**Finally, THE TIVA DATE! Happy birthday to my sister! I am going to be really busy so the next chapter might not be up for a while, sorry**

**Disclaimer: No no, NCIS owner not here**

* * *

"Look, I really hate to break this up, but there is someone tying to kill me. Can we go inside?"

"Yes, that would be best, Ziva go on ahead, I would like to have a word with this boy." Gibbs, Jenny, Kate and Ziva all saw Tony gulp.

"Be brave honey," Jenny mouthed.

"Don't pee your pants," Kate mouthed.

"I do not know Ari, I want him to live." Ziva spoke.

"Do not worry, I know he makes you happy, he will be fine, for now." Ari said in Hebrew. Kate and Ziva walked in the house and Gibbs and Jenny drove away, it was just Ari and Tony.

"It's nice to meet you, I have heard a lot about you." Tony forced his voice to not shake. Ari leaned in very close and said,

"Let me make a few things VERY clear, You make Ziva cry, you disappear. You break her heart, you disappear. You cheat on her, you disappear. You get to touchy-"

"I disappear, got it." Tony looked up to see hard cold brown eyes.

"No, you lose a hand. Think of me as her father, since she does not have one. I will be the one to make you pee your pants before a date. I have done it before, Ziva is my only family. I will protect her, from you if I have to." Ari pulled away and walked back to the house.

_Oh, boy. What have I gotten myself into? Stop thinking like that DiNozzo! This is for Ziva, it's worth it._ Tony followed Ari back to the house.

Meanwhile,

"So, Ziva I have heard a lot about you. Ari said you were a dancer?" Ziva stiffened.

"Ari had no right to tell you that. That is something I shared only with my family." Kate looked down and said under her breath.

"I might be family soon." Ziva being the good agent heard every word. Her head snapped up and her eyes turned dark and cold.

"What does that mean? That you might be family soon?" Kate didn't say anything but Ziva's eyes grew wide.

"You are dating him, yes?" Kate just nodded. Kate waited to feel the kitchen knife in her back. After a few moments she felt to tiny arms wrap around her in a hug.

"I am glad he has found someone. He needs it. Kate, will you help me with my hair and make-up?"

"Of course I will. Now, there is a bathroom to the left by the window. You can take a bath in there, call me when you need me and here," Kate handed Ziva a plastic bag. "For your arm, not sure if you remembered the special bag." Ziva just smiled and headed into the bathroom.

Kate turned back to her cooking. She was making Chicken with noodles and for dessert, no bake chocolate, peanut butter and Gram cracker cookies. Not two minutes after Ziva left Tony and Ari came in. Tony sat down on the coach and Ari came and stood behind her.

"Does he need a spear pair of pants?" Ari shock his head.

"I tried, but he just nodded like he understood!" Kate patted his cheek.

"That is good news. Speaking of good news, Ziva found out we are dating."

"Did she take it well?" Ari asked as he reached over to snag a piece of chicken. Kate slapped his hand with a wooden spoon.

"Keep your hands to yourself mister. She took it very well, said she was happy you have found someone."

~NCIS~

After an hour Ziva called in Kate. Kate came back out after an hour and a half. Thirty minutes later dinner was on the table and Tony was in his suit and ready to start the date.

"You'll be fine. When she comes out take her hand and guide her to the table." Kate said as she stood behind Tony. He only nodded.

"Here, go wait outside and ring the doorbell" Ari gave Tony a single rose and pushed him out the door. He rand the doorbell and Ari gave him the dad to date talk, being sure to show Tony his sniper gun. Just then they heard heels on a hardwood floor. All three turned to see Ziva come out.

She curled her hair and left it down. She wore simple blush, eye shadow and pink lip stick. Ari was the first to say anything.

"Motek, you look beautiful, Ima would be very proud." He hugged her then stepped back. Kate stepped up next.

"Shalom Ziva. You look amazing." She pulled her into a hug than went to stand by Ari. Last came Tony.

"Wow, Ziva you look... just wow." He gave her a grin and Ziva giggled. He gave her the rose.

"Thank you. Come on Tony, our food is getting cold." Ziva grabbed his hand and lead him to the table. Kate brought over the chicken.

"Beteavon." Ziva looked up surprised and Tony look confused.

"Toda Kate." Kate and Ari went to their room, leaving the teens.

"I am glad I said yes to go out with you Tony. It already had been one of the best nights of my life." Ziva said as she took a bite of food.

"I am glad you said yes because otherwise I would be have dinner with your brother." Ziva just about choked in her food in laughter. The two talk and ate for the next thirty minutes. All was going well tell Ziva heard something.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like some one was outside."

"It's just a bear or something, it's okay I promise to keep you safe." Tony reached across the table and took her hand.

"Thank you To-" She was cut off by a man breaking the window. It was Eli. Ziva spun around. Tony jumped in front of Ziva. Eli just laughed. In a flash Tony was on the ground and Ziva had a chloroform cloth over her mouth. A muffled scream for Tony could be heard. Eli dragged Ziva out the window and disappeared.

~NCIS~

Kate and Ari were talking when they heard a crash and a girl scream. Both grabbed their guns and rushed out. By the time they reached them it was too late, Ziva was gone and all Tony would say was,

"I broke the promise. I didn't protect her." Over and over again.

* * *

**I know, so evil for leaving you that cliffy. Next chapter might not be up for a week. **

**Motek: Sweetheart **

**Beteavon: Bon appetite **

**Toda: Thank you**


	19. Getting her back, no matter WHAT

**So people really like my idea so I am gonna do it. Sorry if it's too much drama for the next chapters... **

**Disclaimer: I ****have drama but not NCIS **

* * *

Ziva felt a cloth go over her mouth. She faked struggled then went limp, Eli must have forgotten that he taught her to hold her breath. She closed her eyes, leaving a little slit to see from. Her so-called father threw her over his shoulder. She let her arms drape over his shoulder. _My cast! _She felt Eli jump out the window and hid her in the bushes. Eli jumped up and hide a few feet away.

Ziva slowly moved her arm and started to unravel her cast. She ripped then into pieces and tied one under a bush. _Tony, please find this. _She prayed as Eli came over again. She felt him lean over and whisper in her ear.

"I know you are faking, say good bye to them, you will never see them again.: She tried to tide the shiver that went up her back. Eli replaced the cloth and this time, Ziva could not fake it.

~NCIS~

Ari dropped his gun and raced over to Tony. His hands wrapped around Tony's collar.

"WHO TOOK HER! TELL ME WHO TOOK MY SISTER!" Ari shock Tony.

"I broke the promise, I didn't protect her." Tony looked up in Ari's eyes. "I am so sorry."

"DO NOT TELL ME YOUR SORRY, TELL ME WERE SHE IS!" Kate yanked Ari back.

"Ari, stop. This won't bring back Ziva. Let me talk to him." Kate bent down to Tony's level.

"I broke the promise, I didn't protect her."

"Tony, we need your help. You saw who took her, you can help get her back. You just have to tell us who took her. Can you do that for me." Tony didn't say anything. "For Ziva."

"A man. He had grey and black hair, glasses and looked Middle Eastern." Ari tensed up.

"Kate call Gibbs."

"Why, do you know that man?" Ari nodded.

"It's my father."

~NCIS~

Ziva woke up in a dark box. She felt the box be lifted out of a plane, she could still smell the gasolene. She dared not make a sound, not knowing who was on the outside her small box. She looked down to see that she was no longer wearing her dress. She was in cargo pants and a cotton tee. Her hair felt like it was pulled in a ponytail. She reached in her cast and pulled out her strips of gaze. She felt around till she found something to tie her gaze to.

The lid flew open and her fathers face looked down on her.

"Good your awake, get up. We have places to be." His arm yanked her out of her small box. She gasped. They were in Somalia.

~NCIS~

"Bossman, found something." DiSadano yelled. Gibbs ran over, he didn't want to waste anytime, his DAUGHTER was in trouble.

"Speak." Gibbs demanded.

"Found this tied to a bush." Tanner gave Gibbs the worn piece of gaze.

"She's leaving a trail, were was this pointing to?"

"The airport."

"That... he's taking her out of the country, she's telling us were to look." Gibbs smiled. _Good girl Ziva, we're coming soon. Just tell us were._ Gibbs pulled out his phone.

"Director Jenny Shepard's office."

"I need to talk to Jen."

"I'll put you threw Agent Gibbs." After a few seconds he heard his wife's voice.

"Director Shepard,"

"Hey Jen," He heard Jenny let out a breath.

"Oh thank god! Have you found her?" Gibbs sighed.

"No but, she left a trail for us to follow. Using her gaze. This one leads to the Airport."

"Smart girl, get her back Jethro, no matter what, bring my baby back." with that she slammed the phone down and cried. She had never been very religious but she let out one little prayer. _Let her be safe, let her just be safe._

~NCIS~

Ari put his hand in his hands. After the big speech about always protecting her, she had slipped through his fingers. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. He looked up to see Kate. She smiled at him.

"It well be okay. Gibbs is the best agent I have ever worked with, if anyone can find them, it's him." Ari just jumped up.

"I need to help, I can not leave her, not again. Not after I promised." He reached for his coat.

"I know you are worried about her but people are out to kill you. You have to stay safe, for me and Ziva. You will be no help if you are dead." Ari sighed.

"Your right, but I am also no good just standing here, when I am out there at least I know I am helping." Tony stuck his head around the corner.

"Did I hear that Ari is going out to get Ziva.

"No-" Kate said at the same time Ari said,

"Yes-" The both glared at each other.

"I wanna come to. I mean we both made a promise. We're getting her back, no matter WHAT. Lets go." Tony said as he also grabbed his jacket. Both boys shared a nodded then left Kate.

_At least this time a guys not leaving me for some cats._ Kate though as she blooped down. After a few second she jumped up. _WHAT AM I THINKING! I AM HERE ALL ALONE!_ She grabbed her jacket the raced out the door.

"WAIT FOR ME!" She yelled at the car leaving.

* * *

**Okay this time it might be a while**


	20. Slipped right through their fingers

**Sorry, I have been super busy! So I have started to beta for Neurosthedream and I would really like you to check out her stories, they are really good and I love them. The first story is Love is a Privilege and Life changes Unexpectedly. I know you will fall in love with them so give them a chance! Remember to leave lots of reviews.**

**On the next note, I start school soon, so post wont be as often as they were, Now. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: I own polka dots, lots and lots of polka dots, but not NCIS**

* * *

He watched her climb out of the cold metal prison she was in. She was so perfect. Her lips looked soft and full, her curls bounced with every step. She would complete his "collection" of young girls. He had spent ten years looking for the one girl, this girl. He had to have her. He noticed the guards around her, the would easily fall. He would do anything thing for her, she was his soul mate and he planned on keeping her forever. He met his eyes with hers and he knew she couldn't look away. He let a small smirk play over his lips. He was his next girl, his perfect girl, whether she knew it or not. He would act soon, very very soon.

~NCIS~

Kate, Tony and Ari sat in silence on the car ride to NCIS. No one wanted to say a word. They were all still in shock over Ziva's kidnapping. When they pulled up to be let in, a problem happened. The guard wouldn't let her in. Kate huffed as she pulled out her badge.

"I work here. See? Can we please be let in?" They man shock his head.

"You can, he can't," he pointed to Ari. "Isn't he on our most wanted list?" Kate huffed again and tried to tell him it was okay and he could come in, but the guard was having non of it. Finally Tony rolled down the window and stuck his head out.

"Jim, they're with me." Tony said.

"Hey Man! Why didn't you tell me Tony was in the car, go right on through." He gate pulled open and Kate pulled in to her spot.

**Reserved for **

Ari looked at Kate. "Mrs. Todd?" She sighed.

" I wasn't an agent when they sign was made plus they mixed up my record. Though I was a sixty-two year old from Mexico. They still won't change it."

Kate grabbed her bag, swung it over her should and walked into the building. Tony pointed at her.

"Are all women like that?" He asked Ari. He nodded.

"Unfortunately." Ari ruffled Tony's hair them followed after Kate.

_Boy have I dug myself a deep hole. I am dating an assassin whose brother is an assassin with her assassin father hunting them down. I better not screw up or two of they three would be killing me, maybe the third with my luck. _He fixed his hair then ran after Kate and Ari.

~NCIS~

Jenny reached for another tissue but saw she had used the, all. She pressed a button and a very peppy voice came on.

"Yes, Director Shepard what can I get you?"

"I need another box of tissue." Jenny sniffed.

"Yes, of course."

"And Cynthia?"

"Yes Director Shepard?"

" Can you stop being so cheery? My daughter is missing." Without waiting for an answer she slammed the phone down.

"Little angry?" A gruff voice asked. Jenny jumped up and let out a small shriek. Her hand flying to grab her heart.

"You scared me Jethro. Yes, I am angry. Our daughter is missing and I ran out of tissue!" She held up the now empty box than thew in the corner, with the other empty tissue boxes." Gibbs didn't say anything, he just pulled Jenny in a hug and let her cry on his shoulder. There moment was interrupted by a lite knock on the door. Jenny pulled away, wiping any trace of tears from her eyes. Let out the most cheeriest voices she could,

"Come in." Tony, Kate and Ari walked in. Tony saw the pain his mother was trying to hide and went over to her. He pulled her in a tight hug and whispered,

"xoxo" Jenny let out a small laugh and pulled him closer.

"xoxo, Tony." She let one more tear fall, she tried to hide it but Tony saw.

"Hey, we will find her I promise. She slipped right through our fingers, but we got four more sets of hands," he gestured to Kate, Ari Gibbs and Jenny, "to catch her again. We won't give up on her. If she leaves us clues around the world and back I know that every one of us will gladly follow it if it means getting her back. Please stop crying, she is out there, alive, and we need to fins her. Sitting in your office crying is not going to help. She left us a clue to go to the airport, let's get off our sorry butts and get her."

~NCIS~

Ziva hid in the back of the closet. A group of men had burst through the windows, before Ziva could see any more she was shoved in this small dark closet by her father. She heard the grunts as punches were throw. It stopped. Ziva pulled out her knife and waited. She heard nothing. She pressed her body into the door to see something tough the key hole. The door was ripped open and Ziva fell to the floor, right on a pair of shoes. She looked up to see the eyes of the man who was staring at her earlier. He wrapped his beefy hand around her neck and pulled her up. He presses her back into the closet door and leaned in close. He inhaled deeply then smiled.

"At last, I have found you."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Sorry if this chapter wasn't very good. It's more of a filler. I know were I want to go but not sure how to get there. Sorry if there is to much drama, it's just the way it is. I am not sure when the next chapter will be up but be on the look out!**


	21. Chaver and Chrvh

**Are you guys made at me or something? I only got two reviews. 2! So how ,many of you check out the story's I told you guys to? PLEASE TAKE MY POLL! It is really good! alright, leave me reviews... LET ME LOVE YOU! **

**Disclaimer: I have disappointed fans but not NCIS**

* * *

"At last, I have found you." He said he leaned in. His hot breath on Ziva's neck made her shiver. The man leaned in to move her hair out of her eyes, Ziva took a chance and spat on him. He growled and threw her to the turned and started to walk away but stopped. " We will be together again soon, my lovely. Karim, put her in her own cell, I do not want her with the others." The man names Karim, pulled Ziva up by her armpits and pulled her to the car. The man threw her against the truck. She pulled out the last strip of gaze and tied it to the bumper. She was thrown in the truck, the lid roughly closed on her face.

~NCIS~

The car ride to the Airport was quiet. Kate looked out the window. _How must the boys feel? Gibbs just got a new daughter and she had been ripped away? Ari has lost all this family but Ziva, what would happen to him if she never came back? Tony had just told this girl his feeling, after everything he finally got the chance only to have her father ruin it? __And who would I feel? my boyfriends only family is missing! Wait boyfriend!_

Ari looked over to see Kate deep in though. All of a sudden she got a look of surprised on her face. He leaned over and said, "What is wrong Caitlin?" She snapped out of her trace and looked at him. She gave him a smile that didn't quiet reach her eyes.

"Nothing. Just thinking about... vtnv." Ari looked at her. Why would she say us? And in Hebrew?

"What about that?" He asked, not saying us out loud.

"What we are. Chaver and Chrvh?" Ari froze. Boyfriend and girlfriend. Is that what they were?

"Is that what you want Caitlin?" Kate looked down. "Caitlin, please tell me." Kate nodded.

"Ken. Very much, but I can understand if you don't wanna go there till we find Ziva." Ari smiled. She said yes.

"I want that very much too. " Kate smiled and looked down.

"We're here." Gibbs gruff voice pulled them out of their love bird trace.

~NCIS~

Ziva spent the first night alone in a cold dark cell. She could hear hushed whispering in the next room. When she called out to the voices they stopped. She tried every language she knew but never got one word back. Her door opened a girl of about 10 rushed in. The door was slammed behind her. In her dirty hands was a small tin cup with dirty water. Three slices of bread lay next to it. A rag and bowl of water were also on her tray. She set the food next to Ziva.

"You speak English?" The girl asked. Ziva nodded. She took a bite of the stale bread and saw how the girl was looking at it. Without even thinking Ziva ripped it in half and handed it to her.

"Here, you look hungry." The girl shock her head.

"No, feel bad if Me eat and no others. Me wash you, take off." Ziva grabbed the little girls hand. She flinched away with fear in her eyes. Ziva put two of the slices in her hand.

"I will not hurt you. I promise. Here take this back to the others okay?" The girl looked up at her in awe.

"Why give food? You no hungry?" Ziva shock her head and watched as she slipped the bread in her dress. "Take off, me wash you for him" Ziva did what she was told.

"May I ask a few questions?" The girl nodded as she rubbed the rag up Ziva's arms. "What is your name? How many girls are here? What are there ages and who is him?" The girl stopped rubbing when Ziva said him.

"Me Aminah. Ten three other girls. Age ten to ten six. Him Saleem. Him bad, very bad." She shivered.

_So her name is Aminah, meaning trustworthy, how fitting. There are 12 other girls ages ten to sixteen. And Saleem is the man holding us._ Ziva looked at Aminah.

"My name is Ziva. I am seventeen. Will you till me the names of the other girls?" Aminah nodded.

"Bushra mean happiness, she ten. Chamis mean sun, she ten four. Emily mean flower, she ten one. Javaria and Jamila mean little and beautiful, they ten five. Youmna mean hope is ten three. Sali mean friend she ten two. Suad, Simrah and Sanaa mean flower heaven and light. Ten six. Me ten." She got up. "Me or Sali come. Good bye Ziva, light of god."

"Aminah, my family is on their way here to save us. Tell the others to be strong. " The girl nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh, me forget Tali mean dew from heaven she ten two. No run Ziva. Shot if run." She knocked on the door and she left. Ziva sat back and looked at the door. Tali, just like her sister same age and everything. It couldn't be could it?

~NCIS~

Aminah left Ziva's cell and walked the two feet to hers. The door opened as she was shoved in with the other girls. The all crowded around to hear about the new girl.

"Tell!" Bushra said

"Good or bad?" little Sali said.

"Good, gave me this share." She pulled out the bread and all the girls mouths watered. Sanaa broke the bread in equal pieces, giving to the youngest first. When they all had a slice Aminah started.

"Ziva ten seven. Nice. Family come to save us. Say be strong." All the girls look wide eyes at the promise of freedom. Many had been here two years, some more.

"WE BE FREE!" Youmna whisperd yelled.

"WE BE FREE!" the others echoed. A fit of giggles left their mouths.

* * *

**So sorry it's been so long. So please leave lots of reviews! DON'T FORGET TO TAKE MY POLL!**


	22. THERE IS A NEW CHAPTER

**THERE IS A NEW CHAPTER JUST DELTETED THE ONE ABOUT NE NOT FORGETTING YOU GUYS! I HAVE ADDED A NEW CHAPTER LEAVE LOTS OF REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	23. Bridesmaids

**About my poll, WHY ARE YOU GUYS PICKING ALL! I need help finding the next one. So I got a new follower who is just awesome! They are NextGenerationNCIS. You are awesome and me laugh and smile for every one, thank you. So this is the last chapter for the summer. :( I start school tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I have very happy fans but not NCIS**

* * *

Saleem called over one of his followers. " Alaa, put the new girl in with the others. She needs to make friends, after all we need bridesmaids do we not?" Alaa only nodded and left to move Ziva in with the other girls. "Wait, before you do bring me the other new girl. I wish to see her." Alaa nodded again and headed off to the cell. He opened the door and pointed at one girl. She got up without saying anything and walked over to Alaa.

"Does he wish to see me?" She asked. Alaa grabbed her arm and pulled her out the room. As soon as the door shut the other twelve girls let out a quick prayer hoping for her safety. She tried so hard to be brave, like her sister. At first she though she would come but with two weeks stuck here, she wasn't so sure. The man threw her in a room with him and shut the door.

"Did you wish to see me?" He stood up and walked to her. She puffed out her chest and stood her ground. He dragged his fingers down her face.

"You are so pretty." His hand snapped out to grab under her chin. " Still think your sister is coming?" The young girl nodded, "you are so stupid." he flung her to the ground. Her forearms smacked the floor. She looked up at him and smiled.

~NCIS~

Gibbs, Jenny, Kate, Ari and Tony got out of the car. Gibbs and Ari went to stop all planes while Jenny Kate and Tony went to find any green gaze. On the way over Ari looked at Gibbs.

"May I ask you a question Gibbs?" Gibbs looked over at him and let out a sigh.

"Yes, just answer me this first, do I look like Oprah?" Ari looked back at Gibbs.

"You are not a women, I do not see it. Now, when is it too fast to ask someone to marry you?" Gibbs didn't even look at him.

"Do you love Kate and does Kate love you?" Ari stopped in his track. "If you're wondering how I know I heard you in the car. Learned Hebrew for Ziva, was gonna be a surprise for her." Ari just nodded. "If you feel it's right do it, but wait for the prefect ring and moment." Ari just nodded.

"Thank you Gibbs. And one more thing. Can you give me Kate's parents address, I would like to ask them in person, and I really do not want her to know." Gibbs just nodded. They walked up to a women behind a desk. Gibbs flashed his badge.

"I need you to stop all planes. Now, any in the air bring them out. A child as been kidnapped. " The women named Sally eyes grew. She picked up the phone and repeated very thing Gibbs had told her. She looked up at the man

"Is there anything else I can do?" Gibbs shock his head no. Gibbs and Ari turned away and headed to the air strip. They saw Jenny, Kate and Tony looking in any boxs that Ziva could fit into. After a few minutes Kate yelled. They all rushed over to see a metal box with a small green gaze.

"She was here, Gibbs. She was stuck in here. Why didn't she break out?" Tony questioned. Gibbs stuck his head in the box, his head snapped back and cover his mouth will his sleeve.

"It smells of chloroform. That much would knock her out for at least 10 hours if not more." Gibbs looked all over the box to see were the box was from. "It went to Somalia. That's were he took her." Gibbs stood up and headed to the gate. "Gear up, let's go get her." The whole group rushed after him.

~NCIS~

Ziva was shoved in a room with a brown sack over her head. She heard the door slam and felt a pair of hands lift the bag from her face. Aminah looked in her eyes.

"Ziva! Happy see you! Why here?" She asked.

"I do not know. I would like to meet everyone if I may."

"Yes! Meet girls." Aminah took Ziva around to meet everyone. Ziva smiled and tried to speak in their native tong. She smiled and laughed, hoping to cheer them up if only for a few minutes. All the girls felt happy for the first time in many months.

"Just remember that my family is coming to get us soon, and we will be sure to get you all back to your family's." The smiles dropped from some girls faces.

"Some no family. He kill them, take us." Sanaa whispered.

"We will find you all family's. Do not worry, you will be safe with me, okay?" The girls nodded. "Good, I only met twelve of you, were is Tali?"

"He have her. no sure when back." Bushra said. Just then the door burst open and a girls was shoved in. "She back!" Bushra said after the door was closed. The girl named Tali turned around and saw Ziva?"

"Iva?" she whispered. Ziva's head snapped around.

"T?"

* * *

**Not 100% sure when the next chapter will be up. Like, I said I start school tomorrow. Maybe a chapter on Saturday. Sorry for the chiffy but this has been what I wanted to do since chapter 16. Enjoy and don't forget to take my poll!**


	24. Sorry

So, I am not dead just have been really busy. I got the lead in my school play. Joined a new club and has to get my grades up. My first show was this week and was awesome but I slipped and now have a big ugly bruise. I will Have free time this Monday and will be posting a chapter. Again so sorry but you guys never said anything tell now...


	25. Can it be?

**Hi guys. So ummm, super super busy. So sorry. I never had planned on being away this long just got so tired trying to keep up with the play, school, new club and family, writing just didn't too my things to do. So I have this can help. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tony, Jenny, Gibbs, Ari and Kate sat knee to knee in a small plane awaiting the okay to take off to Africa. All with separate thoughts running thru there little heads. Jenny was thinking of how she and finally be able to hold a child close and love them, only to that taken away. Gibbs thoughts were on how he had let his first daughter slipp away, and He wasnt going to let that happen again. Tony wasn't thinking. The same small chant ran thur his head, _I broke my promise, I didn't protect her._ Over and over again. Ari just wanted his only family back and Kate, she was wondering on how all bad things happen to good people.

With over ten hours to go, they would be stuck on that flight, all alone with there thoughts, in their owe personal prison.

~NCIS~

"T, can it really be you?" Ziva asked as she tired to make out the face in the dark. "Please, step into the light." Ziva whispered. Dare she hope that this figure was her sister? All the girls waited in pain silence. Awaiting one girl to step forward. After painful seconds a burned little girls face appeared in the light. All of the girls gasped.

"What happen? Face burn!" Youmna said.

" He burned my face with a lighter. It is okay. I am fine." She slowly walked over to Ziva. She brought her hand up to to h her face than stopped to inches from Ziva's face. Is it really you Iva?" Ziva's hand shot out and grabbed the girls hand. Ziva rubbed the hand up and down her face, a teary smile showed on her face.

"Yes. It is me T. Oh T!" The two girls pulled each other close and cried into each others arms.

"Oh Iva, I have waited for you to come! I knew you would. Is Abba coming to get us? All of us?" Ziva's face showed hate.

"No, Eli is not a good man Tali, he killed Ima. He took me away from good people. Those good people are coming to get us With Ari. Ari has been hiding from Eli, but it's all better now. Just you wait, we'll be fine, we will all be safe. I will protect you this time. I promise you that. "

~NCIS~

As the planes wheels touched the ground everyones back stood straight waiting to see if there Ziva was there. After a long 40 min wait to get off they all pushed out into the hot sun of a June morning. All eyes looked to see any hint of green among the heaps yellow sand. They spent the first three hours asking if anyone had seen of heard of a missing girl. Over 13 girls were seen at the forbidden place. No one would say we're this place was, which only made the group more mad.

After another hour or so Ari found out that there was a terrorist camp three miles to the north and that's most likely were Ziva was. Ari, Kate and Gibbs were going to go check out the camp while Jenny and Tony were going to look into hotels to see wear Ziva had been with Eli. The gang of agents headed of to the north while Mother and son headed off to the east. Gibbs turned around to tell his family he loved them when a single shot rang out, leaving a horror shocked Gibbs in silence.

* * *

So this was a little short, sorry but it's all I have time for. Hope you guys enjoy and see you next sunday, or Monday. Hopefully. :) so bye see you soon pm me and don't forget to check out the person I beta for

**MichaelCotedeWeatherly**


End file.
